All I Ever Wanted
by CalPal052699
Summary: Sam spent the last ten years believing she was a widow. How do she and Danny react when Jason returns to Port Charles, alive.
1. Chapter 1

I reached over and put a throw pillow, which had fallen to the floor, back on the couch. I then turned and began dusting the mantel. I winced as one of the pictures, one of my late husband and I, fell to the ground. My son, who was doing a puzzle on the ground, reached over and picked up the frame. I looked down and saw him smiling as he examined it.

"Mom?" asked my now ten year old son, Daniel, as he looked up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you tell me another story of you and dad?" he asked.

Daniel, or Danny as people knew him, had no recollection whatsoever of his father. Jason had died a mere two days after he met his son for the first time. On top of that, Jason passed away without knowing that my son was in fact our son. Danny was about four months old when Jason got shot and was thrown into the water at Pier 52. Despite the fact that he never knew, or would never remember, his father, Danny called Jason "dad" all the time.

I put down the duster and went and sat on the couch. Danny came and sat beside me. I looked down at the picture, which he was still holding, and smiled.

"Well, what kind of story?" I asked.

"Uh... I don't know" he answered, It was silent for awhile. "Tell me about when you knew you wanted to be with my dad forever"

I smiled as the memory came back to me: me and Jason dancing, and kissing, in the rain on the roof, Chinese lanterns hanging and a meal getting soaked.

"Mom?" Danny interrupted my thoughts. "You gonna tell me?"

I smiled at him. "Of course" I answered. "It was years ago, in 2005..." I began.

"That's a long time ago" commented Danny.

"It is" I agreed. "So, Michael had been kidnapped and we were all told he was dead"

"Like me when I was a baby?" asked Danny, interrupting me again.

"Yeah... Like you when you were a baby" I answered softly. That had always been a topic I hated. It brought back way too many bad memories.

Danny took my hand. He was like a mini-Jason: always so supportive and caring - not to mention how much he looked like his father.

"I'm sorry, mom. I know you don't like talking about that" he said.

"It's okay" I said.

"Can you keep telling the story? I won't interupt anymore" he said.

I smiled. "Okay. So, Michael had been kidnapped and we were told he was dead. Your daddy loved Michael a lot and he was spending all his time trying to find proof that Michael was alive, which he was" I explained.

"Well yeah. I know Michael" said Danny.

"Yeah you do" I said. "So, continuing with the story. I thought your dad needed a break from looking for clues so I got all dressed up and called a restaurant and ordered some food" I continued.

"That's good" said Danny. "No offense, but you can't cook"

I let go of my son's hand and we both laughed.

"Hey! I thought I was mastering my toasting skills" I said. Danny just laughed in response. "So, can we go back to the story?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom" he answered.

I smiled. "So, your dad got home and came and met me on the roof and we danced" I continued my story. "And then it started raining on us and we kissed" I continued. "And that was when I knew I wanted to marry your dad" I finished.

Danny smiled at me. "I like that story" he said.

I smiled back at my son. The smile on his face was soon replaced by a frown, resembling the one I had seen for years before Danny, Jason's.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked.

Danny shrugged. "It's just... Why did dad have to go to heaven?" he asked me.

I frowned, pulling him into my arms. "I don't know" I answered honestly.

Danny settled into my arms. "Why did that mean guy have to shoot my dad?" he asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, causing a burning sensation. I blinked them back, trying to stay strong for my little boy. "Because some people, like Faison, are bad..." I trailed, thinking of how hypocritical that sounded. Jason had taken the lives of many. The only difference was that, in Jason's case, it was to protect those he cared about, well, when Faison pulled the trigger on Jason, it was just cruel. "Yeah... Faison was bad"

Danny pulled away and looked up at me. At that point, I had let a tear roll down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, mom" he said. "Dad is looking down on you"

I shook my head. "He's looking down on us" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is written from various POVs. It'll mostly alternate between Sam and Jason, however, there might be another character every now and then. I'll try and make it obvious who's POV it's written in but if it's unclear, just ask :)**

* * *

I sat alone in my prison cell, thinking of nothing but my wife and son and when I could get back to them. I had no idea when my sentence ended, if it ever would. The guards here didn't speak English. Or, at least that's what they wanted me to believe. They seemed to understand what I was saying, yet all replied in some foreign language. Even after nearly ten years, I hadn't caught onto a word of this language. It seemed that every guard said something different, as they told me what would usually be the exact same sentence. It was almost as if they were all winging it and had no idea what they were saying.

I stood up and went over to edge of my cell. Clenching two of the bars I was trapped behind and shaking the door a little.

"Guard!" I screamed.

The man came over to me. He had dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, but wasn't black. I had no idea where these guys were from, or where I was for that matter. He began saying something in his language. I tried to make out what language it could possibly be, without any success.

"Just get someone in here who speaks English!" I interrupted him angrily.

He nodded. "Jason Quartermaine" he said in his thick accent.

I shook the gate one more time before letting them go, aggravated by the prison guard. I went back over to the cot, where I had been sitting. It had been the most boring and lonely ten years of my life, sitting in this prison cell with no one to talk to. The worst part was knowing that I had missed ten years of my son's life, ten years of supporting my wife and... other things... with my wife. Sam and Danny were the only people I thought about. Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn and, well, everyone else in my life were set aside. I missed everyone dearly but, if I could only see a few people from home it would be a no brainer to pick Sam and Danny. I would take a lifetime in Pentonville, having simple visits from my small family than the past ten years in this prison.

* * *

I sat on the couch, still holding Danny in my arms. We were both allowing ourselves to cry, something we didn't do often. I had always hated letting my feelings show. To me, crying meant being vulnerable and vulnerability meant weakness. When I was with Jason, he taught me that it was okay to show what I was feeling. Despite that, he was one of the only people to whom I would show my feelings. Danny was my everything, especially now that Jason was gone, but had been through so much in his short life. I always felt like I needed to be strong around my son, for my son. Danny, being part of me and part of Jason, was tough, and, like both his parents, he tried to hide what he was feeling. I, however, could see right through my son and his blank face, much like I could see through my husband and his stone cold persona.

Danny pulled away from me. I looked down at him and forced a smile, wiping his damp cheeks.

"It's okay, buddy" she whispered, kissing her son's head softly.

"Mom?" he asked.

I ran my hand through his blond hair. "Yeah?" I asked is response.

"What if..." he trailed. "What if dad isn't gone to heaven? What if he's alive, somewhere, and alone?"

I had to shut my eyes tightly to keep myself from crying. His question brought back so many memories of the denial I went into right after Jason was shot. I was determined to find him and convinced he was alive. After a little while, I was able to open my eyes without breaking down in sobs.

"You know, right after your dad was shot, I went into something called denial. I had convinced myself that he was alive and somewhere, hurt and alone, waiting to come back to us" I explained. "But, the horrible reality is that he was shot, and thrown into the water and he had died" I finished, letting a few silent tears roll down my cheeks.

Danny leaned up and kissed my cheek. He gave me a tight hug, trying to comfort me. I ran my hand gently over his back.

"Don't cry mom" he whispered. "It's okay. You still have me"

I hugged him tighter. "I do, baby, and I wouldn't change that for the world" I said softly, feeling one of his tears fall onto my neck. He pulled away from me and wiped his tears in frustration. I reached for his hands and leaned over to kiss his head. "Hey... It's okay to be sad and miss your dad, Danny" I said. "You don't always have to be strong for me" I assured my son, pulling him into me.

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair, closing my eyes and imagining my son. My fantasies about my family were the only thing that brought me the slightest bit of joy lately. I knew Danny would be ten years old and, honestly, I couldn't picture him like that. The only memories I had of Danny were of the day, and the day after, I returned him to Sam, his mother, my wife, the love of my life. I would replay various moments from those two days for hours on end. They were the last good memories he had.

My family of three: Sam, Danny and I, sat in the master bedroom. Sam was resting her head on my shoulder, running her hand over Danny's head. The four-month-old sat on my lap, slowly drifting to sleep. I smiled to myself, something I didn't do often, as I caught Sam glancing down at her wedding ring, which I had just slipped back onto her finger. After spending months separated, it was nice to finally be back where I belonged, where we belonged. It was crazy think that, after everything had gone so wrong, we were able to go back to the way it was supposed to be: the three of us, together, as a family.

We sat in silence for a little while. Sam snapped a few more family pictures with her phone, but didn't say a word. After a little while, Danny had fallen back to sleep and Sam was slowly drifting off on my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her head, before standing up slowly to go put Danny back in his crib. I came back to find Sam, looking much more alert, sitting on the bed. She shot me a grin. I shot her a look before going and sitting next to her.

"I thought you were gonna go to sleep" I said.

Sam just grinned at me. "Well I was falling asleep but, then I remembered what we were doing before Danny woke up and realized we had unfinished business" she said.

I grinned back at her before crashing my lips against hers in a hot, passionate kiss, making her lay on her back as I towered over her.

I smiled as the memories of the last time I made love to Sam played through my head. They were so vivid. I had my closed as the last good memories of my life played through my mind. I grinned as I envisioned her lips against mine and our tongues battling together. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the man standing right outside my cell.

"Mr. Quartermaine?" he asked. "Mr. Quartermaine?!" he repeated a little louder. "Mr. Quartermaine!" he practically screamed.

I shook my head, snapping out of it. It took me awhile to process that the man was talking to me and he was talking to me in... in... in English. I ran to the gate. "You speak English?!" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had stopped crying. He went back to the puzzle which he had yet to finish. I watched as he tried to fit the pieces together. I found myself thinking of myself as if I was a puzzle; so many pieces that I just couldn't get together. And, without that puzzle completed, I couldn't commit to anyone, other than my son, of course. I felt horrible for Danny. Not only had he grown up without knowing his father but, he grew up around a variety of men. There was Silas and Patrick among others. I felt horrible for it. I would get into a relationship, Danny would get used to whoever my boyfriend was and then, as soon as I felt the need to commit, I'd end the relationship. Danny had not only lost his father but, every other man he could look up to, simply because of my fear of commitment and happiness and of the everlasting memories of Jason. Even after ten years, my wedding ring was on my finger.

Danny looked up at me and showed me the now finished puzzle. I figured he must've finished it while I was lost in thought. I nodded at him and smiled. At least he has me, I thought. He smiled at me , waving his hand, snapping me out of my thoughts, again. I figured I need to bring him to see some of his family, soon. I just had to decide who they'd visit: Grandma Alexis, Aunt Molly or Krissy, Grandpa Julian or well, pretty much all the Quartermaines. I decided on the Quartermaines, figuring that, that way, Danny could see a few of his uncles, his Aunt Tracy (even though I wasn't exactly a fan of Tracy), Nana Monica and possibly Michael (who spent a lot of time at the Quartermaine's now).

"What do you think, Danny, should we go see the Quartermaines tomorrow?" I asked him, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me. "Yeah" he answered. He looked back down and continued to put the puzzle away. "Do you think Nana will tell me another story about dad when he was a little boy?"

I chuckled. Danny loved those stories, even though I had told him that his dad wasn't the same person as he was back then. "I'm sure she will, if you ask. You know your Nana will do anything you ask" I answered.

* * *

I stared at the man in front of me in disbelief, racking my brain to figure out whether or not I had seen him before. Nope. He wasn't one of the usual guards. Actually, he looked completely different, but had the same impossible to understand, thick accent.

"Mr Quartermaine? You okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts. It had been ten years since I heard someone speak English. "Who are you?" I asked.

The man shot me a look. "Do you not want my help? I am the only person within miles who understands you" he said.

Only one, I told myself. "Fine... What do you want?" I asked, trying to remain civil when I really wanted to punch the guy for taking ten years to get there.

The man turned to the guards and spoke in the language, it seemed to be his native language. I shut my eyes tightly before reopening them, making sure that I wasn't imagining the man in front of me. Before I knew it, the guard had taken me out of my cell and into a visitation room.

I sat down, my hands cuffed together and the man sat across from me. His position in the seat made him look arrogant, egotistical. I just watch as he got comfortable (or at least tried to) in the extremely uncomfortable metal chairs.

"So, uh... What is your name?" I asked. I never tried to start conversations, talking wasn't my strong suit, but this was getting awkward.

"I ask the questions" he said sharply, his thick accent making it sound like something completely different. "So, Jason Quartermaine, is that your birth name or an alias?"

"Jason Quartermaine is my birth name" I answered, honestly.

The man nodded. "And you are in here for?" he asked. He was reading my paperwork.

"Murder" I answered. "They have proof that I committed murder"

The man nodded again. "So you speak only English?" he asked. I nodded. "Then your not from here. Where are you from, Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Port Charles, New York" I answered. He nodded again.

I could tell from the look in his face, in his eyes, that he had heard of it before. I only hoped that he hadn't heard anything that would make him force me to stay.

"And you want to go back there?" he asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, aside from it being my home-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Is that where you grew up?" he asked. I nodded. "Continue"

"When I got shot-" I tried to finish.

"Shot?" asked the man.

I tried to hide how much he was annoying me. "Yes. I was shot in the back and thrown into the harbor which is how someone's boat picked me up and, somehow, the people on it nursed me back to health. I got here, wherever here is, and recognized someone from the boat. I remembered him speaking English to me when he tried to kill me. I begged him to help me get back to my hometown and he wouldn't-" I felt like I couldn't finish what I was trying to say, the man interrupted me yet again.

"Is that when you killed him?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No" I said simply. "I went around, trying to figure out where I was. He found me again, in a more vacant corner. We were alone. I asked him for help, again. He denied. That's when I shot him. I was trying to shoot him in the shoulder, but when I was going to pull the trigger, he moved my arm and I shot him right in the chest" I explained.

The man looked to be thinking. He shifted in his seat. He looked up at me briefly, for the first time since we started talking. He quickly looked back down at the paperwork.

"So you shot the man in the chest, by accident?" he asked, his accent making me have to work to understand the last word.

"I was going to shoot him, unless he agreed to help" I said honestly.

The man nodded, once again. "You seem very desperate to get home, why?" he asked.

"Well, the night I was shot, I had to leave my wife and four month old son. Even now, ten years later, I am desperate to get back to Port Charles. If only to see them one more time" I explained.

"Sad story" said the man. I couldn't tell if he was sincere about it or not. "You know, Mr. Quartermaine? I will try my best to get you transferred to your hometown"

* * *

I looked back at the stairs as I heard footsteps coming down them. I had just sent Danny to get ready for the day so they could head off to the Quartermaines'. She smiled as her son came down in a blue button down shirt with a sweater vest. For some reason, he always seemed to dress up when he visited the Quartermaines. She did have to admit though, the shirt brought out his blue eyes; just like it did for her father.

"You look handsome" I said, smiling at him.

"You think Nana Monica will think so?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "I think that Nana would think that you look handsome no matter what you wear" I told him. He smiled proudly.

We arrived at the Quartermaine mansion. Monica came over and gave her grandson a big hug. Danny smiled as she did so. I just watched and smiled, silently wishing Jason was there with me to watch his mother with his son. I pushed that thought back, not wanting to sadden myself during what was supposed to be a happy visit with my in-laws. Monica led him into the living room, where a plate of cookies sat on the table. She handed one to Danny as he sat on the couch.

"I had Alice make them just for you" she said. She turned to me and smiled sweetly. I went over to her and she pulled me in for a hug. "And how is my favorite daughter-in-law today?" she asked.

I chuckled as she let go of me. "I just so happen to be your only daughter-in-law, at the moment anyway" I teased. "But I'm okay, I guess" I answered, taking a seat on the couch across from Danny. Monica took a seat next to me.

"Thinking about him?" she asked.

I nodded, trying to focus on my son as he reached for another cookie. "I can't believe it's been ten years" I said, letting my eyes drift to the wedding band that was still on my finger. "And I still haven't moved on..." I mumbled quietly, unsure of whether or not Monica had understood.

* * *

I was working at the PCPD, as usual, when the phone at the front desk rang. I looked up at the two cops in training, waiting for one to answer, but, neither reached for the ringing telephone. I sighed, figuring those two young men still had a lot of training in front of them, and answered.

"Port Charles Police Department. Detective Falconeri speaking" I said.

"This is the police department of Port Charles, New York?" asked a man from the other end, his accent was one which I had never heard before.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly. That wasn't how most people greeted us. "May I ask who's speaking?"

"Who I am is not important" said the man.

"Okay..." I trailed. That was an odd response. "May I ask from where you're calling?"

"That is also not important" said the man, still nearly impossible to understand.

"Okay. Well, what is important? Why are you calling?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, unlike this guy.

"What's important is that I have a prisoner here who claims to be from Port Charles, New York and I want him transferred" said the mysterious man.

"What's this man's name?" I asked.

The man cleared his throat. "He claims to be Jason Quartermaine" he answered.

I glanced around, making sure no one was listening to me. "Jason Quartermaine? Are you sure that's what he said?" I asked.

"Yes, Detective Falconeri, is it? He said his name is Jason Quartermaine" the man repeated, sounding more sure of himself. I couldn't help but wonder. It had been just over ten years since everyone in town had seen or heard from the man that came to mind, the man previously known as Jason Quartermaine, the man that was shot, thrown into the harbour and never found, the man we had tried to get behind bars for years: Jason Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another change: Lucky is still in Port Charles**

* * *

I watched as Danny played with his uncle AJ. There was a time when I hated AJ for having kidnapped and brainwashed Michael, but, since his return, AJ Quartermaine really seemed to be a changed man. He was great around Danny, despite the fact that I was initially very hesitant to have him around my son. Danny loved him, though. And, honestly, I didn't mind my brother-in-law anymore. I smiled to myself.

It seemed like all the Quartermaine boys came back from the dead; all but the one I wanted, needed, loved. I mean, AJ seemed to have magically woken up from the dead and then, with the help of his mother, sneaked out of the hospital, only to come back years later. Franco was shot twice by a professional killer, the building he was in burnt down and, somehow, he still survived. Jason got shot in the back and thrown into the harbour. No, the average person wouldn't survive. But Jason Morgan wasn't the average person. It seemed the Quartermaines could survive anything. Why couldn't Jason survive that night?! I shook my head, pushing down those thoughts. They were depressing me.

I looked back down at AJ and Danny. I forced a smile. Those thoughts were stuck in my head and I really didn't want to start crying in front of them, not then.

"Can you watch him for a while? I have a few things that need to get done" I asked.

AJ looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. I guess I wasn't very good at hiding how sad I was. "Of course" he answered.

I smiled and went over to Danny. "You be good for the Quartermaines" I told him as I gave him a hug. I then left the room, and the mansion, smiling at Alice as I left. I got into the car and let myself sob.

* * *

I stood in my cell, waiting for the mysterious, English-speaking man to return. He had left to call the PCPD. I only hoped that it was a success and I would be transferred. The man came back and I instantly stood up and ran to the gate. Looking at him, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was harder to read than me.

"Mr. Quartermaine" he said.

"Yes... Sir" I said, still unsure of what to call this man.

"I contacted your hometown-" said the man.

Jason interrupted. "And?" I asked.

"And after a rather curious about you, detective... Falconeri, I believe it was" he continued. Dante... Thank god it was him, I thought. Dante wasn't my favorite person but I preferred him to some cops who would do anything to get me, and keep me, behind bars. "Yes, Falconeri. He agreed to have you transferred"

I closed my eyes at took a sigh of relief. After ten years I was finally leaving this hell hole full of confusing idiots. Finally. And I owed it to this guy who took ten long years to get here. I couldn't help but wonder why the man refused to give a name, or country. It was odd, but I didn't care. He could be the devil and I wouldn't care, as long as he got me back to Port Charles. The man unlocked the gate and I knew that was the last time I'd be leaving that cell. I sure wouldn't miss it. He took me into the same visitation room as before and handed me a pen and the transfer paperwork. It was already signed in some places. He pointed to various places for me to sign. I quickly made up a signature for 'Jason Quartermaine' and wrote the initials 'JQ' in a couple places. Next thing he knew, his hands were cuffed together and he was sitting on a plane, flying back home.

* * *

After sitting in my car crying for just over half an hour, I decided to actually leave. I didn't really have errands to run. I just needed to get away from AJ. I liked my brother-in-law but I hated the fact that he came back from the dead just days after Jason died. I drove off, deciding to just go spend some alone time at the penthouse. I got home about twenty minutes after leaving leaving the Quartermaine mansion. I sighed as I walked into the home full of memories; from preparing for Lila to the first day, the only day, home with Danny. Thinking of my daughter who never saw the world only saddened me more. I found myself sobbing again and went over to the mantel. I reached for one of the pictures, the one of Jason, Danny and I, and examined it. I went over and sat on the couch, holding the picture against my chest. It had been ten years; ten long years, that week and Jason was one of the only things on my mind, even ten years later.

"I miss you" I whispered, laying down on the couch, still holding the picture to my chest and sobbing.

* * *

After hours of sitting on a plane with the strange man and one of the prison guards, who were talking in their strange language the whole way, we landed. It was hard to believe, surreal to say the least, to be back in Port Charles. I knew, or well he hoped, that Sam was somewhere in town. I hoped that she hadn't moved away with ou- no, her son. I hoped that he'd see her again, soon. I wouldn't, and couldn't, allow myself to think of the possibility of never seeing her again. Instead, I focused on the positive. I was home. The police could whisk me off to Pentonville within the next few hours and I wouldn't care. My loved ones could still visit me there. They'd know I was alive.

I watched as one of the oh so familiar Port Charles cop cars pulled up. I had missed this place so much, even the cops, which I usually hated, brought me comfort. As crazy as that sounded. I watched as Dante got out of the car and, man, I never thought I'd be so happy to see him. That was the first familiar face I had seen in ten years. I could tell he was trying to hide how surprised he was, not that I blamed him. No one but those stupid prison guards, this mystery man, the people on that boat and the man I had been arrested for killing had seen me for ten years. And, they didn't know who Jason Quartermaine, as they knew him, really was.

I couldn't help but smile as Dante came up to me, pretending he had no idea who I was. He shook the man's hand, introducing himself as Detective Dante Falconeri. I remained silent as the man, once again, refused to give a name. The mystery man turned to the police guard and said something. Dante shot me a questioning look and I shrugged. The man then turned to Dante and asked him to bring us all to the PCPD. I got into the back seat of Dante's cop car and he drove off.

* * *

Once paperwork was filled out and the man gave Dante strict orders, he left. It was weird. I was back in a room I had been in so many times: a Port Charles Police Department interrogation room. It was familiar. For the first time in ten years, something felt normal to me. Dante came in and sat across from me.

"Mr. Quartermaine" he said.

"Dante" I said.

Dante looked at me in the eyes and smiled. Oh how missed being interrogated by the Port Charles police. "Are you Jason Quartermaine or?" he asked, not finishing his question,

"I'm the sam Jason that left here ten years ago, Jason Morgan" I answered.

Dante nodded. He still looked shocked to see me. We sat in silence for a little while before he asked what was truly on his mind.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's a long story" I said. "Clearly, I wasn't where I wanted to be"

"So you don't want to talk about it" he asked.

I shook my head. "How have things been here?" I asked.

"Sam and Danny are fine" he answered. "Alive and as well as to be expected-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Dante shrugged. "She still misses you a lot" he said. "So you have any ideas on getting her here?"

"It took me ten years to get myself here. I didn't plan out how to get her here" I said.

Dante looked thoughtful for a second. He smiled at me. "I have an idea" he said before standing up and leaving the room, locking the door behind him,

* * *

I got out of the interrogation room and went to find one of my fellow detectives: Lucky Spencer. I figured if anyone here at the PCPD would be willing to help me get Jason released, it would be him. I knew that Lucky and Jason didn't have the best past but, I knew Lucky cared for Sam. I figured he was my best bet because he'd want to do this, for Sam. I found Lucky quickly. I pulled him aside, into a corner.

"I need your help" I told him.

Lucky shot me a confused look. "What?" he asked.

I pulled him further into the corner and whispered as softly as possible. "We have a new transfer. He's in interrogation one. But, Lucky, this guy is a very particular transfer and I need your help to get someone here to see him" I explained as vaguely as possible.

"Who is it?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I motioned for him to follow me. I led him to interrogation one and unlocked the door. Opening it slowly, Lucky and I slipped into the room. I saw Lucky's jaw almost hit the ground.

"You're alive?!" he asked, trying his best to stay quiet.

"I'm alive" said Jason.

"But, how?" asked Lucky, seeming much more surprised than I had.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it" I said. "I do need your help getting Sam here, though"

"I'll do whatever. She'll be so happy to see you, Jason" said Lucky.

"Okay, well here's the plan..." I said and began explaining to Lucky.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I woke up to someone knocking on the door rather loudly. I took the throw pillow out from under my head and covered my ear with it. That didn't work. After a little while longer I decided to get up. Clearly, whoever was at the door wasn't giving up any time soon. I went and put the picture back on the mantel.

"PCPD!" called the person from the door. The voice was familiar. It was Lucky's.

I turned and went to open the door. "Lucky?" I asked. My ex's eyes flashed with sympathy but he quickly went back to cop mode. "Lucky?" I repeated when he didn't say anything. Next thing I knew, he reached for my hands and was trying to cuff them together. "Lucky! What in the world is going on?!"

"Samantha Morgan, you are under arrest" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know that right now Sam lives in the lake house with the Davis girls but I figured in ten years that would change. And, I'm really curious what you think of this chapter (which is mostly fluff). And, I promise there will be some drama sometime in the story.**

* * *

I was sitting in the police interrogation room with Dante. He had gone over his plan, which Lucky was now putting into action, with me. At first, I thought it was cruel. Why arrest her just to get her here? But then, I realized their logic. For starters, Dante and Lucky were the only people who knew that I was in Port Charles. Having Sam randomly visit someone in the PCPD would leave people wondering. Plus, this way I could surprise Sam. On top of that, this would be kinda like the day I first met her. God, almost twenty years ago. No, it wasn't love at first sight, but I won't deny she was beautiful. I'm Sam, Sam McCall. I'm in for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos, her words played through my mind.

I had almost begged Dante to tell me how she was doing, but he wouldn't. All he would tell me was that she was alive and healthy. That sure as hell didn't give me much. He had explained that a lot had happened in the ten years I was gone and he was sure that Sam would want to tell me. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something, something important. I had missed so many important things. I had missed ten years of Danny's life, the first ten years. I missed ten years of her life and being there to hold her when she needed me. I had missed ten years of our life, as a family.

I was so nervous. I never usually got nervous but this was different. I didn't know how she'd react. For all I knew she could walk in, slap me across the face for not being there and leave. Well, except for the fact that she thought she was being arrested. I could only hope she'd have a good reaction. I was scared though. I was scared of how over him she might be. It had been ten years since I... left. For all I knew, she could be married and have a family with someone else. Up until Dante told me, I didn't even know if she was still alive. I wasn't sure how I'd handle it if she was serious with someone else. I'd have to deal with it. It's not like all this was her fault, or her choice for that matter. I couldn't blame her, or be upset with her if she moved on.

I was lost in thought to the point where I had completely forgot Dante was in the room. I only snapped out of it when I heard his phone beep. He looked down, read over the text and looked back up at me. He nodded.

"It's from Lucky" he told me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worry rushing over me.

Dante smiled and nodded. "They're on their way" he told me.

I took a sigh and relief and nodded back. I was minutes away from seeing my wife for the first time in ten years. My wife... Samantha Morgan... I thought only of her.

* * *

I was sitting in the back of Lucky's cop car. He wasn't telling me why I was being arrested, just that I was being brought in for questioning. I gave up on getting anything out of him awhile back, patiently waiting for us to arrive at the PCPD. I kept reminding myself I needed to call the Quartermaines, who still had Danny. I was also trying to figure out what the hell I was being arrested for. Since I got Danny back, my lifestyle had become a lot more... legal. I couldn't risk everything anymore. My son had lost his father. He wasn't going to lose his mother too.

I winced at the thought of Jason. Fuck. I was on my way to the PCPD, where I had so many memories of Jason and I, as sad as that sounded, good and bad. From the day we first met in that interrogation room. Jason Morgan... Me too, I remembered him saying. And then there was the times where I was being arrested for arson, when Jason was away trying to get me out of there while making sure my brother, Danny, stayed out of the picture. And there was the time he was listening to Lila's hiccups. There was when he turned himself in for whatever would get him the same sentence as Michael, and watching him being whisked away from me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as all these memories came flooding back to me as we pulled up at the PCPD.

Lucky looked back at me. I quickly wiped away my tears, but Lucky knew me well enough to know I was upset.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing" I lied.

"Jason?" he asked. I nodded. How was it that everyone knew when I was thinking of Jason? Was it really that obvious? I just shook my head, pushing that thought down and waited for him to get me out of the car. He held my hands behind my back but led me inside through a side entrance. I found that odd. He then seemed extra cautious to not be seen and sneaked me into interrogation one.

"Lucky? You gonna tell me why I'm being arrested? Not to mention why it's such a secret? Lucky?" I asked as he led me into interrogation one. He didn't say anything. He simply let go of my wrists. "Lucky?!" I asked again before scanning the room. When I saw who was sitting there, my jaw dropped. "Jason?" my voice cracked.

* * *

Her jaw had hit the ground when she saw him sitting there. I was standing, watching from the corner of the room. I looked over and shared a knowing look with Lucky. Sam looked over at Lucky, then at me, as if looking for confirmation. I nodded at her. But, then, decided to be cruel and torture her a little longer.

"That's Jason... Jason Quartermaine" I said. It was the name he was transferred with, after all. Jason shot me a look.

Sam looked kept looking at me, she looked at Lucky then back at Jason. "Jason... Quartermaine. Do you... do you... remember... me... Danny?" she asked.

I looked over at Lucky. We both felt like we were intruding on a private moment between the two. I looked over and nodded at Jason before leaving the room with Lucky.

* * *

She looked scared. I didn't know why, but my guess was that it was because she thought I was dead. For ten years, she had been told she was a widow, to now find out I was alive. She took a step towards the table. I stood up and she took a step back.

"Sam... I remember you and our, I mean your, son" I told her. "I'm Jason Morgan, the man you knew and loved, the man you married and the man that was going to raise Danny with you"

"Jason?" she repeated my name.

I took a step towards her. "It's me, Sam" I said softly. I saw tears build up in her eyes.

"You're... you're alive?" she asked.

* * *

No way! No way in hell was Jason sitting in front of me! It wasn't possible! He was dead! He is dead! I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it just to find out it's some cruel practical joke. But no. Dante and Lucky wouldn't do that to her, would they. But, it wasn't possible. Jason was shot in the back and thrown into the harbor. He died, ten years ago. So who was this man sitting in interrogation one? It could be Jason, I guess. But, I'll need some proof.

I looked up at him, trying not to let tears well in my eyes. No. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I was going to cry. And a tear slipped down my cheek.

"If you really are Jason... Morgan, tell me something only he'd know" I said.

Jason took a step towards me. "Samantha McCall Morgan, I know so much about you. I know you're my wife and a mother to a beautiful little boy named Danny. I know you lost a daughter, who you were going to name Lila, after my grandmother so that my grandmother, Lila Morgan Quartermaine, would look down on the little girl, Lila McCall Morgan, we had planned to raise together all those years ago. I know you visit her grave every year on her birthday. I know you knew you wanted to marry me after we danced in the rain. I know I tore you up inside and I still feel horrible for that. I know we got back together when we hooked up in Mexico. I know you were there for me when I grieved for the son I never watched grow up. I know you had a procedure so you could have kids. I know you almost died when a limo blew up with you in it. I know I proposed to you after Maxie begged me too, but because I loved you. I know we wed in a Chinese restaurant and that we went to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I know you are the best sister, daughter, mother and wife" he said. I was full blown crying. This was my Jason. "And, I know I loved you a lot back then. I know I loved you for the past ten years and I know I still love you now, because you are perfect" he finished, taking my hand in his.

My first instinct was to pull away. I mean, who could blame me. I hadn't seen my husband in ten years. And now, he comes back? How in the world am I supposed to react. But then, I was convinced. This man was Jason, my Jason, and he came back to me. He had been alive all this time. I knew it. And everyone thought I had lost it. Now, only one question ran through my mind.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked, the only coherent thought I could formulate coming out.

"It's a long story" he answered.

"Well, I know you were never one for talking so why don't you bottom line it for me?" I asked with a chuckle.

I saw him smile at my laugh. His smile, oh how I had missed his smile. Then, his face got serious again. That was the Jason she knew, and loved. "I was... I was in prison" he answered seriously.

I tried to hide my surprise, and horror. All those years I thought he was dead, he was really suffering in some prison cell.

"You... you were?" I asked.

He nodded, squeezing my hand. He could sense my horror. I could tell. Funny. Ten years later and he still knows me that well. "Yeah" he answered.

Still my man of very few words, I thought. "Was it as bad as... Pentonville?" I asked.

Jason took a step towards me. "No... It wasn't. I didn't really have to beat anyone up... I didn't even have a conversation with anyone" he answered.

I nodded. "Why not? I know you don't like to talk, but..." I trailed.

"Nobody, nobody spoke English" he answered.

My eyes widened in shock. No wonder it took him ten years to get back. "So... what'd you do all day?" I asked. His eyes gave me his answer.

"I thought of you and Danny. Our memories. My wish for our future. Imagining what you guys would be like while I was stuck there" he answered.

"Imagining?" I asked, I knew Jason was never one for imagining.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It was all I had" he answered. I smiled at him. Unable to take it anymore, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, listening to his heartbeat which I thought I'd never hear again. Subconsciously, I let out a sigh of contentment.

* * *

God I had missed this. Ten years without holding Sam in my arms was way, way too long. I wasn't sure how she'd react, but so far so good. She then pulled away, quickly, looking up at me with worry in her eyes.

"You... You're okay, right?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what she was referring to. "Yeah... " I answered. "I'm back here, alive and I know you're... okay"

She pulled away a little more. "I'm okay... now. But I meant, did you get traumatized or something in prison?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Sam. Trust me, thinking about you and your son isn't traumatizing" I assured her. "It's not like last time where I had to watch someone I loved suffer. I didn't have to hear Michael tell me about how he was... raped" I said carefully, knowing that was a sore subject for Sam. Surprisingly, though, she gave me a small smile.

* * *

Your son... Rape... Someone I love... his words ran through my mind. Everything he said made me think of something else. Something I knew and he didn't. Our son... I wasn't raped... Your brothers are alive... I thought. I wanted to tell him everything, well, everything important. I just couldn't find the right time. No, the Port Charles Police Department was not the right place to tell him that. Especially when I didn't know how he'd react, or what he'd do. So I didn't say anything and simply let one thought run through my head: He's alive! He is really alive, and here!

"So you're really okay?" I asked.

His hand moved to the side of my face, cupping my cheek. "I'm better than I've been in ten years, Sam" he began.

"Me too" I interrupted. I said it so softly I wasn't sure if he had even heard me. He slight smile on his face told me he did, but that look was quickly replaced by sorrow.

"It's been hard for you...?" he said in a questioning tone, but I knew it was more of a statement then a question. I simply nodded. "I'm sorry" he said.

I reached for his hand, taking it in mine again and squeezing it softly. I gave him a reassuring look. The worry in eyes went away, just a little bit.

"Listen, Jason. None of this is your fault" I assured him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Sam. If I wasn't in the business-" he tried to explain.

"Jason!" I interrupted him, definitely getting his attention. "Don't ever blame yourself for what Faison did. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be with you and when I agreed to marry you, Jason. I knew your life was dangerous. I knew I was taking a risk. Si, don't you go around blaming yourself for all of this" I argued. He was looking down at our hands now, my left in his right. He raised them.

"You still wear it?" he asked. I knew what we was talking about: my wedding ring.

* * *

She was still wearing the ring! Ten years later and she was still wearing it. That must mean she's not serious with anyone, right? Or was she just waiting to get remarried to take it off. No, she wasn't too serious with anyone. She smiled shyly.

"Yeah..." she answered softly.

I couldn't hide my smile at that. "So..." I tried to find the words.

"So, I'm not serious with anyone, nor have I been since you left, Jason. I tried. I really did. I couldn't though. I mean, I dated people and sometimes things got to the verge of serious, and then I'd back out" she explained, reading my mind.

"You were scared" I said.

She nodded. "I was. I was scared that, if I let myself be happy, it'd be taken away, again. And that someone would love me so much and I wouldn't return it, to the same extent" she said softly. "And, Jason, I didn't know what to do with myself for awhile. My life was finally getting back together then, one day, Sonny shows up at my door and tells me you were shot. I was in denial and went to find you myself. Everyone tried to convince me you were gone, forever, but I didn't believe them. Finally, someone got through to me and, instead of dealing with the pain, I tried to distract myself, with another guy. That didn't work out though, I just... I didn't know what to do with myself. In a split second, my whole world was turned upside down" she spilled her heart out to me. She still trusted me, even after I left her for ten years.

"You... you were that upset?" I asked. I had always wondered how upset she was, but couldn't help but think it wasn't much. After all, we had spent about twenty-four hours back together when I disappeared. She nodded a bit, trying to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"It was the worst" she admitted.

* * *

Okay. So, I spend ten years away from my husband and the day he comes back, I trust him with my life again. Yeah. It sounds crazy. I had imagined this moment for so long in so many different ways.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Don't" I repeated. "So, uh... When you getting out of here?" I asked. "Actually, why were you in prison in the first place?"

He sighed. "False murder charges" he answered.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" I asked. Jason being charged and convicted of murder? That was a first. And the one time someone does convict him, it's false charges? Something sounded fishy to me.

"It's nothing, Sam. I'm back now" he said. "I'll tell you another time" he added.

I nodded. "So when can you get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

Just then, Dante came into the room. He was smiling. I knew Dante and Jason had never been very close but I really hoped Dante would do him, or me, a favor.

"So, when can Jason leave?" I asked.

Dante flashed another smile. "Well... Jason came here with a man being transferred from a prison in an unknown location. Also, the man would not reveal his name. That leads me and the commissioner to believe that this was, somehow, a setup" he explained. "And, the man who brought Jason had no actual proof, nor did he reveal any information about Jason's arrest other than that it was for murder. Without any evidence, we can't hold him here"

I smiled, turning around to smile at him. "We can go?" I asked Dante but still looking at Jason.

"Yup" said Dante. I smiled wider, throwing my arms around Jason's neck and hugging him tightly. I then kissed his cheek softly, not quite ready for a lip lock yet.

* * *

We were driving home. Home... I thought. I could tell she still lived at the Harbour View Towers since she was taking the familiar route that we used to take after one, or both, us us were arrested. The Penthouse... my last good memory took place inside that Penthouse. My home. Our home. I looked over at her as she concentrated on the road. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her raven hair still flowed beautifully around her face. Her brown eyes were still the window to her soul. She looked the same as I remembered her. She pulled up at the towers and turned to me, giving me a shy smile.

"I'm sorry Jason" she said softly.

"For?" I asked.

She sighed, looking pensive, as if she was trying to figure out how to explain. "For... For being so hesitant" she said. "I mean, this is all so overwhelming"

"Sam, this would be overwhelming for anybody in your situation" I assured her. "I can't blame you for being hesitant"

She smiled. "I'm just, I guess I scared that I'll turn away and when I look back you'll be gone" she said. "It's happened before" she added so softly I almost missed it.

"Well, this time I'm here and I'm staying" I told her. She just smiled and got out of the car.

Once we got up to the penthouse floor, everything seemed so surreal. I was home, not just in Port Charles but going into the Penthouse I once shared with Sam and her son. She put her key in the lock and opened the door. The inside looked familiar; almost exactly like it had when I left. I smiled as I saw the pictures of us, Sam, Danny and I, sitting around the living room.

"Sam?" I asked as she went in and sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I sighed. Yes, this was what I wanted, and it still was. I just needed to make sure she really wanted me back here. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Come on in" she said. "Jason, I'm sure of this. So much has changed since you... left. But Jason, one thing that never changed was my love for you" she said. "And the pictures in this room prove it" she chuckled.

I smiled and went into the room, sitting next to her on the couch. "So..." I trailed.

"So, Danny is with your family" I said.

"The Quartermaines?" I asked.

"That would be your family" she teased. "But, before we go pick him up, or I go pick him up, whichever, there's a few things I need to tell you"


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know you guys were probably expecting more when it came to what Sam had to tell Jason, but this is what I came up with. I promise, she'll go more into detail about what else happened with her and Danny in a later chapter.**

* * *

Jason looked over at me. He knew there was a lot he had missed. That was a no brainer. He had been gone for ten years after all. He just wasn't expecting me to get right into it, that was written all over his face.

"Okay" he said simply. I could tell he that what I wanted to tell him, had me nervous.

I sighed. "Well, first, do you want to come pick up Danny with me, or not?" I asked. It was sinking it that Jason wasn't super close with the Quartermaines and that he would be seeing his son for the first time in ten years. Maybe he wanted that to go a little differently.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Yeah" he answered, shocking me.

"Really?" I asked, still surprised by his answer.

"Well yeah, the Quartermaines are my family, after all. Being away for so long, away from the little boy we were going to raise, that was going to be our son, made me realize that I kept them away from me, their son" he said.

Him calling Danny our son made me want to blurt out that he was in fact our son. "Okay, well then, there's a few things you should know" I repeated.

"Okay" he said again.

* * *

I watched her face. There must've been a few things that she needed to tell me because she seemed to be going over ideas in her head. I watched as she turned to me and forced a fake smile. Whatever she wanted to tell me, she wasn't happy about it, or thought I wouldn't be.

"Good news first" I told her. She nodded.

"Well, we might see Michael there. He spends a lot of time there with... his fiance" she said.

I smiled. Michael was really important to me, I was glad he was happy. "Fiance?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh... my cousin" she said.

I tried to rack my brain for her cousins, but the only one that came to mind was Nikolas. I could pretty much guarantee Michael wasn't marrying Nikolas, so there had to be someone else. My face must've given away my thoughts, because she laughed.

"No, not Nikolas" she said as she laughed.

"Another long lost Cassadine?" I asked. She shook her head. I was confused at first, but then realized I was gone for ten years, she could've met her father, and his family. "Your dad?"

She smiled and nodded. "My dad" she repeated.

"So, who is he? Oh, and Michael's fiance" I asked.

She looked hesitant. "He's actually from another crime family. The Jeromes. He came to town trying to takeover the Corinthos-Morgan Organization" she explained. "He gave up though, when he found out that the former enforcer was his son-in-law"

"And her?" I asked, letting the reality of Sam's family sink in.

"She came to town when she was dating Morgan. They actually ended up in a loveless marriage before he-" she suddenly stopped. I could tell there was something about Morgan she wasn't telling me.

"Morgan what?" I asked.

"This was a while back, but, uh..." she hesitated. "He started drinking and became abusive" she said softly, clearly fearing my reaction.

I sighed. That's what had happened the funny, upbeat little boy I had known? "Okay" I said simply, knowing there was nothing I could do about it.

"He's better now" she assured me.

I nodded. She then shifted in her seat. I could tell she wanted to drop the topic. She wanted to tell me what she was going to say in the first place so we could go to the Quartermaines.

"So, what were you going to tell me in the first place, since I'm pretty sure it wasn't that Morgan was abusive?" I asked her.

She sighed, clearly this wasn't good either. "Uh... there's a few people you might see that you might not expect" she explained.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like... A.J." she said softly.

"A.J? I thought he was dead..?" I said. Last I heard, my brother, A.J, had been smothered with a pillow and killed by... Dr. Thomas" I said the name of A.J's supposed killer softly, not because he tried to kill my brother, and me, but because he had once hurt Sam.

"Yeah, well, apparently, he went into cardiac arrest, they couldn't revive him then, hours later, he woke up and Monica got him out of the hospital" she explained. "But, Jason. You can't do anything to hurt him or his relationship with Michael. He's a better man and I think Michael really loves him" she added before I could react.

"I wasn't going to hurt him" I told her. "I'm not going to do anything that I could regret or that could tear me away from you ever again" I assured her, honestly.

She nodded tears in her eyes. "Okay" she said simply. She quickly wiped away her tears. "And... there's someone else"

"Who?" I asked.

She shut her eyes tightly. "Keep in mind that he too is a changed man" she told me.

"That's not very reassuring" I tried to lighten the mood. Whoever it was, was clearly someone Sam thought I didn't like, or knew I wouldn't like.

"You won't like it" she said. "Your other brother, Franco, is alive"

I stared at her, confused. I had killed Franco myself. They had found his body. The building I had left him in burnt down, and he was alive? "Franco?" I asked. "He's alive? And a changed man?"

She nodded, answering all three of my questions. "He came back not long after you... left. He wanted to apologize and... clarify" she explained.

"Clarify what? My psychopath of a brother had Michael raped and raped you!" I said. I could handle A.J. being back. Franco, I wasn't so sure.

"Exactly that" she answered. further confusing me. "Franco wasn't fully responsible for Michael's rape. Yes, he approached Carter but then told him to back off. He had the video to prove it, Jason" she told me. "And, well, I was never raped in the first place" she added.

* * *

I watched his face as I told him that, wondering if he'd realize what that meant about our son. Instead, he just looked purely confused.

"What did he make you watch that night?" I asked him.

He shot me a look. "I don't particularly like thinking about that night" he told me. I understood completely. I did remember though.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you then. You saw Franco carry me out of the shower and to the bed after I collapsed and then take off his shirt and cover the camera" I told him. He nodded and winced at the horrible memory. "Well, after he covered the camera, he didn't do anything. Franco never raped me Jason"

He looked over at me, anger still in his eyes, but not as bad. "He never did" he stated. And I nodded in response, still hoping he'd catch on his own what that meant.

* * *

She was looking at me with a gaze I remembered. She was expecting something. Most likely something that had to do with her statement. I ran through everything the rape had affected, trying to figure out why the joy was dancing in her eyes as she stared at me. My brain surgery? Nah. My anger issues? Nope. Her insecurity? Probably not. Her fear? I sure hoped not. Danny? That was when it hit me. If franco had never raped Sam, he sure as hell couldn't be Danny's father, and that left one person. Me. She must've noticed the look on my face because her smile grew and she bit her lower lip, trying not to either blurt it out or ramble. She was so cute when she did that.

"If Franco didn't..." I trailed, my mind racing with every emotion possible. "Then Danny's my... He's mine. He's ours!" I felt the excitement in my voice growing. She nodded excitedly, still chewing on her bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around her and capture her lips in a passionate kiss, telling her just how much I missed. I didn't know. I didn't know if she was ready for that yet . I shoved my hands into my pockets and let a smile grow on my face. The idea of my brothers faded. Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I can't get a hug?" she asked playfully. "I am the mother of your child after all"

I looked over at her, not even trying to hide my smile and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Her arms were around me just as tightly.

* * *

We arrived at the Quartermaine mansion not too long after I told him Danny was his son. I was supposed to pick up Danny earlier and didn't need my in-laws sending out search parties. I parked the car and turned to Jason.

"So, uh... Monica will be happy to see you. Everyone else I'm not sure. Danny knows who you are and what you look like but I don't know how he'll react" I rambled. "He'll recognize you as his dad though" I added.

Jason smiled at me. "Why don't we just go in and find out?" he asked and I nodded.

I lead Jason to the door, opening it myself. I didn't need Alice to let me in, nor did I want her to be the first one to see Jason, out of everyone at the mansion. Michael and Kiki were staying for dinner, so they were still there. And then there was Monica and Tracy and A.J. and Franco and Danny. Alice wasn't the one who needed to see Jason first. In the entranceway, I turned to him.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and I'll find a way to get Monica in there?" I asked. He nodded then headed in the direction opposite of the living room. I then went into the living room, where all my inlaws, and my little cousin Kiki, were sitting and talking.

"Mom, you're back" said Danny. As much as most kids his age wouldn't have that reaction to their mother, Danny and I were extremely close. I always figured it was because I was the only constant in his mixed up life.

"We were getting worried" joked A.J.

"Anything I can get for you, dear?" asked Monica.

I took that as my chance. "Actually, I'm kinda thirsty" I told her.

* * *

I smiled at my daughter-in-law before getting up to get her a cup of coffee. I walked into the kitchen and directly to the coffee machine, not taking note of my surroundings. I started the coffee and watched as it dripped, getting lost in my own mind. As each drop fell, I found myself getting more lost in the craziness that was a mind of a Quartermaine. Still staring at the pot, I didn't notice Alice walk in. I probably looked mesmerized, staring at the pot, only processing the noise of every drip hitting the hot liquid building up in the bottom of the glass container. I was snapped out of it when I heard Alice's familiar voice though.

"Mr. Jason?" she said in a questioning tone.

I only knew one Jason who would be in the Quartermaine mansion that Alice would recognize. I whipped around, looking at Alice, her mouth wide open as she stared across the room, then followed her gaze. Sure enough, there he stood.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with everyone. I had taken Monica's seat, in between Danny and Tracy and my son was telling me all about his afternoon with my in-laws. The smile on face only grew as he spoke about Jason's family. A.J. was watching me. Most likely taking note of my change in mood since leaving him with Danny earlier. Danny was telling me about how Michael and Kiki asked him if he'd go to their wedding when I heard what I had been expecting.

"Mr. Jason?" asked Alice.

"Jason?!" Monica soon followed. Before you could count to three, the whole room was up and heading to the kitchen. Michael leading the pack and Danny at the back. I was following behind in a leisurely walk.

"Jason?!" I heard Michael next as I caught up to the group and stood behind them.

"You're uncles alive?" asked Kiki.

"Jason?" asked A.J.

"Long time no see" commented Franco. "Miss me?" He wasn't going to convince Jason he was a changed man at that rate.

"I thought your psychopath of a fellow killer killed you" said Tracy. "I mean, you're alive?!"

I rolled my eyes at that and watched as Danny made his way around the crowd of Qs, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. Then, I heard his familiar little voice.

"Dad?"

* * *

**How does Danny react to seeing his dad in person for the first time? And how will the Quartermaines react? What about Franco, what will he do now that his previous obsession is back?**


	7. Chapter 7

After I had enjoyed a few minutes with Sam and Danny, the three of us decided to explain to my family, figuring we would have time together later. On top of that, being away for so long, away from my child, made me understand a little better how Monica felt when I pushed her out of my life. Yup. I finally understood why the Quartermaines were so desperate to have the boy they watched grow up back. Years away from your child, when you had no say in it whatsoever, was torture. It was worse than all the gunshots and explosions I'd lived through. It was overall, the worst.

All three of us walked into the living room of the mansion. This room had some crazy memories in it, but by far the craziest was the fact that all three Quartermaine boys had escaped death, A.J. when he was smothered, Franco when he was shot and left in a burning building, and me when I was shot and thrown into the harbour. I swear, us Quartermaines have nine lives, at least. I sat down on the couch, which was surprisingly empty. Danny sat next to me and Sam next to him.

"So, you gonna tell us where you were all this time?" asked Franco, of all people.

I cleared my throat. "I was in jail in some unknown country" I answered him ,trying not to sound bitter.

"Go figure" said Tracy with a snarl. "What finally got you behind bars?" You'd think after I was away for ten years she could be nice for, I don't know, fifteen minutes. Well, apparently not.

"They were false murder charges" I explained. My aunt snarled again. "What about you, Franco?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound bitter.

"I honestly don't know... I just remember waking up" he said. "By the way, before you kill me, I'm not the Franco you knew. I had a brain tumor, which caused my obsession with you"

"I was told... Makes sense. I mean, they seem to run in the family" I said, remembering my own brain tumor that just about cost me my life. Thank god for Sam!

Once the 'how did you escape the dead' convos, about Franco, A.J. and I, were over, the Quartermaines were able to remain civil. I noticed my son was close with my family, and I was kind of glad. It really proved to me that Sam had kept our son informed about me, when they both believed I was dead. They filled me in on what had happened with ELQ, not that I cared. I was pretty sure they were trying to avoid saying something big that they figured Sam would want to tell me. They also went on and on about how much Sam had missed him and how she couldn't move on. He had chuckled through half of it, though it touched him deeply. He could also feel her blush, without needing to look at her. When he finally did and saw how red her cheeks truly were, he told his family it would be best to stop, for her. Honestly, though, I could sit through hours of hearing how much my wife missed me, from when I left to that morning before we reunited. Yup. It was good to hear my wife still loved me, even after ten years apart.

After talking with the Quartermaines for awhile, Monica practically shoved us out the door, insisting that she'd love for us to stay but we needed time as a family: me, my wife and my son. So, Sam drove us home. She talked to Danny most of the way, telling him we'd explain more when we got home. Danny had a better reaction than I expected, but, at ten years old, he understood that people didn't come back from the dead. Ever. Then, we arrived at the penthouse. The place that was a home to my son and my wife, where I wish I could've been when I was trapped. No. I refused to think about that hell hole. This was a happy time for me.

I sat down on the couch, Danny next to me and Sam next to him - the same way we had sat at the Quartermaines. That way, Danny could be next to me as I told him what happened but have his mother - the women he grew up knowing, trusting and loving - there for comfort.

"Danny, did your mom ever tell you about my job?" I asked, realizing that might've been useful to ask Sam.

He shrugged. "Just that you worked for Sonny-" he began. I noticed how he said my once boss and best friend's name: with a hint of fear in his voice. I looked over at Sam and mouthed that she'd explain later. I silently swore to myself that, if Sonny did _anything_ to hurt my family, I would take matters into my own hands. "And that you're job was really dangerous and that's how you died"

I nodded. "Well, buddy-" I stopped when he smiled. "Can I call you that?" he nodded and I smiled. "Okay. Well, as you can see, I didn't die" I said.

He nodded hesitantly that time. "If you didn't die then where were you?" he asked shyly.

I swallowed hard. "Okay, so, you know I was shot and thrown into the water, right?" I asked. He nodded in response. "After that, a big boat picked me up and the people on it fixed my back and took me to their country. When I got there, the people thought I did something bad and they locked me up. I was stuck there for the past ten years" I explained. "Your whole life" I added softly, sadly. His blue eyes smiled at mine.

"It's okay" he said and I smiled. "You're here now" He pulled me into a hug. My heart melted and I could see by the look on her face, Sam's did too.

* * *

After an afternoon of watching my son get to know his dad, I had never been happier. The love of my life was alive, well and back by my side and our son was accepting him. So far so good. I was now tucking Danny into bed. Usually, he did it himself but, because he had such a big day, I wanted to make sure he was okay. I went over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You okay there, buddy?" I asked him. He nuzzled into the pillow and smiled.

"I am, mom" he said with a smile. "Dad sounds just as nice as you told me. Now, are you happy?" he asked, sounding like a father debating giving their daughter their blessing. I chuckled at that thought.

"I am" I admitted with a smiled. "Are you?"

He nodded against his pillow. "It's kinda cool. Now I can say my dad came back from the dead" he joked.

"Now that'll sound cool at school" I said with a chuckle.

He smiled. "It will! And, I'm glad you're happy, mom" he said.

I rolled my eyes. He was like a walking duplicate of his father; from his crystal blue eyes to his supportive nature. "I love you, little man" I said, leaning over and kissing his head.

"I love you too, mom" he called as I left the room.

I then went into the master and changed from my jeans and blouse into sweats and a tank top. Yes. My husband just came back and I was already hanging with him in sweats. He smiled as I came down the stairs and I smiled back. This conversation was going to be long and awkward and would most likely involve anger management.

"You look beautiful" he told me and I felt my cheeks redden. We had been together for years before his presumed death and yet, he comes back and one compliment makes me blush like he was staying the night for the first time, not that I was planning on jumping him. I had yet to kiss him.

"Thanks" I said softly, shyly. I went over at sat down next to him on the couch. "So, uh... You probably want to know what else happened while you were gone...?"

He nodded. "First though, I wanna know something else" he said.

I smiled. "Shoot" I said curiously.

"I'm not planning on doing that again anytime soon" he said seriously. I blew it of. "But, uh... did you miss me as much as the Quartermaines made it seem?"

I thought for a minute. "Honestly?"

"Always" he answered with a reassuring smile. I could tell, somehow, he was itching to hold my hand so I reached out and took his, reassuringly.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I missed you more than words could ever explain. And, I want to show you-" he cut me off.

"Good to know the feeling was mutual" he said with a smile. "And, Sam, I get it" he added. I couldn't hold back a smile. "Now you can tell me anything about what I missed"

* * *

**What did Sonny do to cause Danny to be afraid of him?**

**What will Sam tell Jason right off the bat? **

**And what happened in the nine years that haven't aired yet?**

**How will Jason react to what Sam has to tell him?**

**Will Danny continue to be so open with his father?**

**Will Sam be able to love Jason the same way she did before, ten years later?**


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed. Where to start. A lot happens in ten years, especially in Port Charles. Geez! Something new happened every day in this messed up town.

"Start with something easier" he told me, as if reading my mind. "Ummm... You met your dad?" he gave me an idea. I nodded.

"Yeah. Uh... He came to town to uh... overthrow Sonny" I said softly. Sonny had been his best friend, and Jason was involved in Sonny's business. I looked up at him. His face was blank but, in a way, asking me to continue. That's when I realized it. He'd want to know how I met Julian. "Wait. To tell you the story of my dad, I need to tell you something else first. I mean, it's a long story" I said, while trying to piece together exactly what I should tell him. Should I tell him about Rafe? Silas? God, I never realized how much things related to each other. And then there was Caleb Morley, king of the vampires. And that didn't even sum up the first eighteen months.

He was still looking at me. He didn't look upset that I was hesitating. His eyes didn't show that he was expecting anything. The blue orbs simply showed that he was curious. I sighed. I'd have to tell him at one point.

"Okay, so, starting at the beginning" I said and he nodded. "It all started when Lucy Coe came to town, a few months after you left. She, uh... She thought John-" he tried not to show any emotion at the name, and would've succeeded, had I not known him so well. "was someone named Caleb and I was someone named Livvie. There was also a boy and his mother who came to town, Rafe and Alison Barrington" I continued. "They were on the run from this Caleb guy. Anyway, Alison got killed and Rafe became friends with Molly. Turns out there really was a Caleb Morley. He, uh..." I hesitated. I really didn't know how he'd react. "He kidnapped Danny and I" he tensed up and I placed a reassuring hand on his knee. He looked up at me and I could see the genuine worry in his eyes.

"I should've been there" he said softly.

"Listen, I'm fine, Danny's fine and you're alive" I told him. "But that's not the point. Caleb had gone crazy after his wife died and thought I was her and that he was a vampire that could bring her back. It didn't work. So Rafe needed a foster home, and long story short, I took him in. Then, I forget why or how, but I was in New York and met this guy named Silas. Turns out, he was Caleb's brother. He came here to take Rafe away from me, but Rafe hated him - like I did at the time - and I really liked Rafe-"

"So you fought for him" stated Jason. I smiled, he knew me so well, even now. "You could never leave a child, or well, anyone, with someone they didn't like"

I nodded. "Anyway, now is the worst part. During one of the hearings, Silas, who's a doctor, told me Danny was sick. That he had cancer" I was tearing up. Gah! Even nine years later, when my son is cancer free, I cry when I talk about that moment. Jason took note and took my hand in his, hesitantly. I reassured him by grasping his hand tightly. "Turns out he was right. Danny had leukemia. Then, Silas - who I still hated - became Danny's doctor and tried this special chemo thing. Danny rejected it and needed a bone marrow transplant" I found myself thinking of my daughter, the little girl that saved her sister/aunt's life when she died. As if he could sense it, he squeezed my hold softly. I could tell he was aching to hold me, like I was aching to hold him, but I needed to say this. "None of the family was a match. We had a donor drive and wanted him to put it on the front page of the paper, he agreed but then changed his mind. The donor drive still had a good turnout and my dad showed up, to apologize and get tested, without knowing we were related. He was match, and, according to him, Alexis told him about how we didn't know my dad and the story about my conception and he figured it all out. I found out a while after the marrow transplant. I convinced him to not go after Sonny. It was revealed that he was actually a 'dead' criminal named Julian Jerome. Anyway, we got to know each other and we're actually pretty close now" I finished explaining.

Jason looked up at me. I could see so many different things in his blue eyes: happiness, sadness, anger, love. Fuck. Love. He still loved me, not that I could deny I loved him too.

"I'm glad you like your dad" he said softly. "I remember how upset you were that Alexis was your mom, back when we found out" I smiled at the memory. No. Finding out a woman I hated was my mom wasn't exactly a great memory. But, I loved how Jason had helped me find her, even though, at the time, I was disappointed with my mother's identity.

"Yeah. 'Cause criminal trying to take over my husband's best friend's company posing as the owner of a magazine and paper is a huge step up from a successful lawyer trying to get my husband behind bars" I said with a chuckle. He even chuckled with me. Then, I became serious. "It just sucked that I spent nine years getting to know my dad while Danny was missing his, you" I said softly.

"I know, Sam. I missed you both too, so much. I spent ten years imagining what he looked like, what he was doing, what he liked" he said softly, squeezing my hand. I couldn't help it and threw my arms around him, needing to feel him there. He held me in return.

"I missed you" I whispered, just letting him hold me. I knew things would be hard, awkward and overwhelming but, in that moment, I just wanted to enjoy having my husband back.

* * *

I held her tightly in my arms, nearly forgetting that I had spent ten years away from her, from our son, from everyone. I wanted to know more about what had happened here while I was there, away, angry, lonely. God, I could recap my past ten years it thirty seconds.

"What happened for you?" she asked, as she slowly pulled away. I could see the worry in her eyes. It was overly evident. Her dark brown eyes even glistened with tears. Why? I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Let's see. I remember being shot, then I woke up on a boat. People came in and out all the time, they didn't speak English but didn't seem to speak the same language either" I sighed, realizing how weird that sounded. "Then, this guy came in, he spoke English and tried to kill me with some drug. It didn't work"

"Obviously" she whispered so softly I almost missed it.

"Yeah... Anyway, I survived and we docked. The town seemed to buzz all the time, and when I approached people, they all spoke differently and looked alarmed. Then, in a quiet road, I found the guy that tried to kill me dying. He tried to tell me something but couldn't before he died. Next thing I know, I'm in jail for his murder" I explained. Her eyes widened.

"Do you realize how much that sounds like a set up?! What do you think he was trying to say?" she asked, clearly intrigued. I wasn't surprised, she had always loved danger, and investigating. She was a PI after all, or she was, before I left.

"It sounded like it started with Fay-" I couldn't finish before I heard her whisper.

"Faison" she said quietly. "If that psycho got you in jail for ten years I will kill him with my bare hands"

"Whoa! Whoa, Sam" I knew of Faison but something must've happened that got Sam so worked up at the thought of his name. "Why are you so worked up over Faison? Did he hurt you?!" I asked, going into protective husband mode.

"Yes" she said softly and I was ready to kill him. "But not how you think. He... uh... he's the one that shot you" she said. "That psycho took you from me, Jason. for ten years" she had tears welled up in her eyes, on the verge of falling.

I officially wanted to kill Cesar Faison, not for what he did to me, but for what he did to Sam. I didn't realize how hurt she was, not until I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she talked about it. I would find Faison, and kill him. He would be the last life I ever took. Well, unless Sam didn't want me to. Then I'd let him live.

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry" I said, wanting to hold her again. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry I was trapped in jail, Sam. I'm sorry it was that night I failed you" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, Jason. Listen. You have never failed me. Well, you did but that wasn't one of those times" she said, serious yet chuckling softly. "You were doing your job, the one I knew you had long before you died. I knew what you did and I accepted it back in 2004. We're 2022 now, Jason. That's eighteen years. God, that's eighteen years" she said.

"It is" I said, the reality of how long it's been since we first became friends hitting me as well as her. It had been eighteen years, most of which, I was gone.

When I first met Samantha McCall, it was 2003, the PCPD. Oh how things changed, for her at least. I could still remember her walking into the interrogation room, a black leather jacket, arrested for the same thing as me: aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos. She was twenty-three at the time. Now, she was forty-two. I was twenty-nine at the time. Now, I'm forty-eight. My god. Time really does fly by, sometimes; much more when you're happy and in love than when you're lonely in a prison cell. Nineteen years since we met; eighteen years since we fell in love; fifteen years since we had that horrible break up; thirteen years since we reunited; eleven years since we wed; ten years since we welcomed our son... and since I disappeared. Nineteen years gone by; nineteen years lived; nineteen years of memories, good and bad. My thoughts were broken when she got up.

She came back with a book in her hand, a book easily recognizable as a photo album. She placed it on my lap and I opened it, to find it to be a scrapbook.

"You made this?" I asked. She nodded. "I never imagined you to be a scrapbooker"

"I made it for Danny" she said, and I could see why. The book she had placed on my lap was filled with memories of us. She must've made it to inform her about us, our relationship, his parents. I saw the hearts on tha pages and our names in her dainty handwriting that she used when she felt like it. Pictures from our years together around the pages. I couldn't help but smile. She didn't know it, but she was so cute.

She smiled and pointed to one of the pictures. It was from when she was pregnant, with Lila. I couldn't believe that was eighteen years ago. She sighed and I saw her smile drop.

"He asked me if it was him in my belly there once. I told him no, that it was his sister. He asked me where she was and I told him in heaven, with the stars" she said, I could hear the sadness in her voice and continued to examine the old picture. "He asked me if she was with you..." I could hear her crying. "And I said yes"

I couldn't help it. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my shoulder. I felt her try and pull away briefly before giving in, letting herself sob on my shoulder, shaking as she cried. I hated this. I never should've left for work that day. I desperately hoped I could go back and change that day, but I couldn't. She had lost me. My son had lost me. I had lost them. I was away for ten years, ten years I could never get back, ten years that could cost me my marriage and a good, solid relationship with my son.

* * *

After a while, I calmed down. I was embarrassed by my breakdown. It was one picture, one conversation and there I was, crying my eyes out. I quickly wiped away the remaining tears, wanting to pretend that moment had never happened. I closed the book and placed it on the coffee table, unable to handle memories at the moment. I just couldn't. I felt crazy. It was all so surreal that I was scared I'd wake up and it would all be a dream, like it had been many times before. I didn't know what to do, the atmosphere in the room becoming awkward. I couldn't talk, nor form a coherent thought. I didn't know why. He just looked over at the album and I could tell he wanted to see more of it. I just couldn't show him. I looked over at the clock, secretly hoping it was late enough for me to sneak up to bed. I figured he could take a guest bedroom. It was only nine and, though it had been a long day, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull off the whole 'I'm tired' thing. It had been about seven hours since I saw Jason - alive - for the first time in years.

I wondered how long it would take for the news of his return to get out. I'd have to tell Spinelli, Maxie and he'd have to meet little Georgie. Then there was Carly, Morgan, Taylor and Sonny. I wondered if Michael had told Carly, or would tell Carly, figuring he hadn't yet or she would have come to see Jason. And Sonny, I wondered if Jason would continue to work for him. I secretly hoped that he wouldn't. There was also my family: Alexis, Kristina, Johnny and little Claudia and Dylan, Molly and Rafe and soon their unborn baby girl, Meaghan, and he'd have to meet my dad. And then there was other people I'm sure he'd like to see like Elizabeth and her son, with A.J, who they named Alan James III; Lucky, who was happily married to none other than Jason's ex-wife, Brenda Barrett - I never saw that one coming; Dante and Lulu and their daughter Katherine; Patrick and Robin and Emma and their youngest, Malcolm Stone.

Suddenly overwhelmed, I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I had to get away. I quickly stood up and walked over to the stairs, leaving the scrapbook on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna head to bed" I said, my voice cracking. "You can take one of the guest bedrooms, I guess" I added as I turned away. I knew he was okay with his without needing an answer. I quickly ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom, the one I had shared with him all those years ago. This was going to be much harder than I ever imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

_I woke up, alone. The penthouse was quiet and looking around I could tell it was still night time. The room was dark. I slowly got up and headed to the master bathroom. I did my business and washed my hands. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could tell I was tired. Despite the dark circles around them, my eyes had a happy shine in them. Then, I remembered why. Jason had come back. He was alive and he was well. I smiled, still looking in the mirror. Slowly, I exited the bathroom and went and laid back down in my bed._

_As I lay in the bed I had once shared with my husband; the bed in which I had made love to Jason so many times; in the bedroom where I had my last memory of Jason before he disappeared. I smiled as memories of those moments, all those years ago, flashed through my mind. Flashbacks ran through my mind at a dizzying speed. Then, the memory of the last time we made love came to mind._

_I closed my eyes as the erotic moment played out. I remembered every little detail of that night as if it was permanently burned into my brain. From the hungry kisses, to the tender ones. From the way I felt as his hands moved up my sides to cup my breasts, to the way his erection felt as it throbbed against my thigh. It had been months since we had been intimate, since we filed for the divorce while I was still pregnant and, as we were making love, I never imagined it being the last._

_As the memory ended a new one flashed. That one, however, wasn't very pleasant. I remembered coming up from the water of the harbor, after I had dived to find my husband. As I came to the surface, I was welcomed by the flashing lights of cop cars, police officers and Sonny among others. I remembered them asking me if I had found anything, and I opened my palm to reveal the phoenix figurine._

_As tears rolled down my cheeks, I slowly drifted back to sleep. Just as the world was disappearing, I was awoken by a loud noise. It was a noise I recognized immediately. It was a gunshot. I sat up quickly and, alarmed, ran out of the room. I threw open Danny's door and found him awake in bed, the alarmed look in his eyes most likely mirroring that in my own. I forced a smile at him and told him I'd be right back before running out of his room and into the guest bedroom I knew Jason had taken. Throwing the door open, I saw the one thing I dreaded. Jason, one gunshot to the chest and none other than Cesar Faison standing there with a horrifying grin. Scared to death, I let out an ear splitting scream._

I shot up, wide awake, knowing I had just screamed at the top of my lungs. Trying to catch my breath, I wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead away. I hoped I hadn't woken anyone, but that hope disappeared when Jason came into the room. Relief flushed through me. I had known it was a dream, but seeing him there made me feel a lot better. I hadn't even noticed the tears running down my cheeks until he knelt down beside the bed and wiped them away. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and let him comfort me but couldn't bring myself to do so. My heart told me to just love him the way I wanted to, but my mind told me it wasn't normal to still feel such a connection to a man who had been away for ten years.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked me in the sweet tone I recognized. I remembered it from when he was sick, ready to die, back in 2005 and I'd dream about waking up to him dead. He also used it when I used to have nightmares about Franco, back when I thought he had raped me. He was still the Jason Morgan I had known and loved.

Without letting my brain contradict my heart, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, forcing him to his feet. I felt him hug me back and it suddenly felt like he had never been gone. I forced the image of Faison out of my head and simply held him tightly.

"Mom?" we broke away when we heard Danny at the door. "Are you okay?"

I looked over at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine. I just... I had a bad dream" I answered. "Your dad here made me feel better" I added, looking up and smiling at Jason. He didn't notice. He was looking at Danny intently.

"Okay... Thanks dad" he said and smiled at Jason, making my heart melt once again. Jason smiled back and my nightmare was completely out of my mind.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Danny? We're going to hang out with Maxie, Spinelli and Georgie tomorrow, remember?" I asked. He smiled at the mention of his best friend's name and nodded and left the room.

"Georgie?" asked Jason, looking back at me.

I hadn't thought anything of it when I said it, but, as soon as he asked, I realized the only Georgie Jason had known was dead. I nodded.

"Their, uh... Their daughter" I explained. I really hadn't meant to tell him during the wee hours of the morning after I woke him up with a scream.

"Daughter?" asked Jason, sounding shocked.

* * *

Spinelli had a daughter? I remembered the socially awkward geek I had let into my home sixteen years before. He was clearly not the same guy. Not to mention, a daughter with Maxie?

"Yeah" she answered. "She's really cute"

I nodded, trying to process that. "How'd that happen?" I asked. When I had left, Spinelli and Maxie had been broken up for nearly two years and he was dating some lad tech, Ellie... I think.

"You want the long version or the short one?" she asked and I knew this was another one of Port Charles' complicated stories.

"Uh... the one that gives the important details without a whole lot of unnecessary ones" I answered.

She nodded. "Well, Maxie offered to be a surrogate for Dante and Lulu" she explained. I found that hard to believe. The Maxie I knew wasn't exactly selfless. And, if she was a surrogate, how did she end up pregnant by Spinelli. "She ended up miscarrying not long after the implantation, on New Years. Meanwhile, Spinelli and Ellie were fighting and he thought she had stood him up and got drunk. He ended up at Maxie's and they well... you know" That was one mental picture I didn't need. "She ended up pregnant but no one knew she had miscarried until the baby's christening. They ended up going through a custody battle but we all know the court favors biology, and they loved that little girl" she explained. I nodded. See, lying about a baby was much more like the Maxie I had known. "She's a year younger than Danny and their best friends. She's a smart girl, like her dad and has her mom's looks" she smiled and I knew she liked Georgie.

"Sounds like a great mix" I said and smiled. I could see Spinelli and Maxie being great parents, even if Maxie wasn't the most maternal person.

I looked down at Sam and suddenly remembered why I was there in the first place. She had screamed. She had, had a nightmare.

"You okay?" I asked and she looked up, looking confused. After a second, it dawned on her.

"Ohhh... You mean 'cause of the dream. Yeah, I'm fine" she answered. It was kind of awkward. Looking around the room, so many memories came back to me.I had to work hard to keep erotic images of her out of my mind.

"You, uh... You wanna talk about it?" I asked. She shrugged. "Sam? You know, it used to help when you'd tell me about your nightmares"

She looked up at me and I could see tears swimming in her eyes. "It was nothing" she insisted.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't nothing. I knew her. "It didn't sound like nothing, Sam. Come on, just tell me" I told her, holding out my hand to see what she'd do. "It helped before, it probably will now" I continued to insist. I was shocked when she put her hand in mine, hesitating slightly, and pulled me down to sit next to her.

"Jason, the dream was really nothing" she insisted. "It was just that I woke up and went to the bathroom, heard a gunshot and went to the guest room to find you dead and..." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Faison was there" she finished. I was shocked. She had screamed that loudly because she dreamed that I was dead... again?

"Sam... I won't let Faison hurt me _ever_ again" I said, hesitantly pulling her into my embrace. She let me hold her and, without really knowing how long it had been, I heard her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. I went to lay her down, but her arms were wrapped tightly around me. Figuring it would be a good excuse if she got mad in the morning, I slowly laid down next to her and pulled to covers over us. For the first time in ten years, I held my wife in my arms as she slept. It felt amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, feeling a strong arm wrapped around my waist, and, even if I hadn't remembered the night before, I'd know it was Jason's. That was one arm I'd always remember the feel of. It felt so right. It felt as though he hadn't been gone. I wanted to snuggle into him, like I had so many times before, but couldn't. I tried to pull away, only to feel his grasp tighten around me. I looked up and saw the amused grin on his face, knowing he was awake. I hit his hard chest playfully.

"Jason Morgan!" I teased, trying to pull away once again to have him pull me right back against his hard chest.

"Please, Sam. I just want to pretend, for five minutes, that I was never gone" he practically begged. I could hear the sincerity and sadness in his voice. On top of that, hearing Jason Morgan beg wasn't something you heard often. I decided to give in, figuring nothing bad could happen from letting the love of my life, my husband, hold me for a few minutes

We had both lost track of time, forgetting about the planned five minutes and laying there together, relishing the feeling of each other's arms. It felt so right, so good, so natural to have his strong arm wrapped around me once again. Like he had said, it felt like the past ten years had never happened and they were all a nightmare, like he had never been gone. However, our personal little bubble was popped when Danny came into the room. I instantly pulled away from Jason, even though nothing was going on. Danny was used to seeing me either, downstairs making toast - which I had finally learnt to do, after years of burning it - or laying in bed, asleep or awake, in my fleece PJs. Even when I had a boyfriend, only one or two of them had made it into my bedroom, me home, my son's home and the door was locked.

"It's okay, mom" he said, smiling at me, then turning his gaze to Jason. "and dad" Once again, like every other time, my heart melted at one simple word. Dad.

I quickly looked over at the clock and realized it was already almost nine, much later than the usual seven thirty Danny and I got up at. I sighed and turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I slept in" I told him, still smiling before looking up at Jason quickly. He was looking back down at me. Caught, he quickly looked away and at our son across the room.

"It's okay. You needed it" he said. I winced at that, knowing Jason would want to know what he meant. I could practically feel his questioning gaze on me. Then, somehow, I felt his gaze off of me. I looked up to see him looking at Danny. He wouldn't, I thought.

"Danny? Why does your mom need sleep?" he asked, concerned for me.

* * *

I looked over at my. She was blushing and clearly didn't want me to say anything. I loved with her to death. She was my everything, but I already liked my dad and, honestly, liked seeing his mom so embarrassed.

"She doesn't sleep well. She has a lot of nightmares, about you" I explained to my father. If I knew anything about the man that came into my life it was that he cared for - no, make that loved my mother. He wasn't asking to hurt her, or get mad at her. I knew that it was because he was concerned. That was obvious, even to a ten year old who'd known him for less than twenty-four hours. I smiled as he confirmed my thoughts, looking down at my mom with the most concerned look I'd ever seen. My mom shot me a worried and jokingly angry look, causing me to laugh.

"Daniel Edward Morgan! I have the power to punish you" she threatened. My eyes widened at her mock threat. After years of growing up with my mom, I knew she was always joking when she threatened me.

"But mom..." I dragged out the word, knowing it would always get her to give in. "I thought you wanted me to have a good relationship with my dad" I played the one nerve I knew I could use to my advantage. Just like I expected, her jaw dropped. I could see my dad trying to hold back a chuckle, just like me.

"Fine" she dragged it out much like I had moments before. I smiled, and I saw my dad smile too. So far, I hadn't seen much of the cold hard man people had told me he was. I could see him giving me a thumbs up and then my mom playfully slapped him. Watching them, I would never guess they had been apart for ten years. Never. Just like my mom had told me so many times, he was the love of her life, her soulmate, and that bond would never be broken. I was ten and even I could see that.

* * *

My play date with Georgie wasn't until that afternoon. I really liked Georgie. She was my best friend, and really funny. She always called people these weird names, like my mom was Fair Samantha and my dad was Stone Cold and I was Mini-Stone Cold. Her dad called people the same names. My mom said he always had. I had always loved my nickname. Her dad always talked about how I would be fearless and strong, just like my dad. He had told me about my dad's adventures, but I'm positive he never actually sat chained to a chair while a hundred people shot at him and he still killed every one of them. That had always seemed a bit extravagant to me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that story, but I'd have to ask my dad about it. I'd always been curious, like my mom.

Speaking of my mom, she was about to leave and I was sure my dad was a little nervous. So much for fearless Stone Cold. I was determined to ease his nerves, like I had for my mom for years. I sat on the couch, watching tv, when I felt my mom's familiar, soft lips brush the top of my head softly. She said goodbye and then left, leaving my dad and I alone for the first time since he returned, less than twenty-four hours before. For some reason, like my mom obviously had, I felt a connection to my dad, as if he had never left. I felt like, once we got to know each other better, my dad, my mom and I would finally be the family I had always wanted. I had always kept that dream a secret, hoping my mom wouldn't feel bad, but I knew she did. Suddenly, the silence in the room was bothering me. I had never been one to talk with anyone but my mom, which I apparently got from my dad too, but I needed to talk to him, to get to know him, and to have him get to know me.

"Dad?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He looked up at me and smiled. I motioned for him to sit and he obliged, despite him being my father. I smiled at him, trying to comfort his obvious nerves.

"Yeah, Buddy?" he asked me. I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"I just wanted to talk, get to each other, you know?" I said and saw him loosen up a bit. "I always hear I get a lot from you" I added, hoping to initiate a conversation.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding intrigued. I smiled, knowing it was working. It had always worked on my mom and, though I knew they were very different, I figured it was worth a shot with my dad too. He smiled too.

"Aunt Maxie says I got your good looks. Uncle Spinelli says I got your Stone Cold persona, which I haven't seen yet. Grandma Alexis says I got your knack for danger. Grandma Monica says I got your brain from before your accident" I explained. I saw his eyes widen as I mentioned the accident. I didn't know much about it and was hoping to get some info as our relationship progressed, if it did as I had hoped. "Uncle Sonny says I'm fearless, just like you, but that's not true"

"What's not true?" he asked and I smiled, getting the response I wanted.

"That we're fearless. You were nervous about being here, and I think you are about going to Georgie's later" he nodded. "And I'm certainly not" I added, my gaze dropping to my lap.

"You get that from your mom" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, somehow. I looked up at his briskly, curiously. "The way you look at your lap when you're nervous. She always does that" he said, smiling sweetly. I could see the love for my mom in his eyes and it made my heart leap, knowing it was possible for me to have a family. "What are you scared of?" he asked, going back to the original topic.

I swallowed hard. I knew this would either make him feel horrible, or happy, or both. I looked up at him. At ten years old, my biggest fear was much for complex than that of most kids my age. It certainly wasn't spiders or snakes and definitely not the latest math test or science one - which was my favorite class.

"Buddy?" he asked. I already enjoyed that nickname he had for me. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and decided that, no matter his reaction, it was best to tell him.

"For the longest time, my biggest fear was having to call another man dad" I admitted softly.

It was true. I had grown up around my mom's boyfriends, in a way. Most of the time, it was just the two of us. That was when she would tell me all the stories about their life together. Then, she'd try a relationship with someone new, or an ex, and she'd convince herself she had moved on, only to back out. When she was with another man, I'd sneak downstairs at night and pick up the picture of just me and him, when I was a baby, and promise he'd always be my dad, no matter who my mom was with. DNA aside, based on the stories I was told by everyone, he treated my mom much better than any of her boyfriends since. It was obvious that her face would light up when she told me about him, unlike when she mentioned any of her boyfriends. And I'd never forget the few times she tried to take off her ring. That was when the nightmares would get really bad. It was usually back on within days. She could never do it, because she loved him and he had loved her like no one else ever had, or would. That's what made Jason Morgan my dad, forever.

Still looking at him, I could see various things swimming in his eyes. Guilt was the prominent one, followed by a hint of happiness, and anger, and pain. I found it strange how well I could read him, already. I figured it was because my eyes practically mirrored his, like so many people had told me so many times.

"You... You were?" he broke my thoughts. I could hear all the same emotions in his voice as I had seen in his eyes. I nodded.

"You would always be my dad, even if you hadn't come back from the dead" I said, serious. He continued to look into my eyes, and I felt that father/son connection I had literally dreamed of, for years. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Buddy?" he asked. I swallowed hard, again? Who knew talking to your dad could be so easy but so hard?

"Where were you?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant.

He had been away my entire life, except for the four months when I was with the wrong mom and the two days we had together when I was a baby. No one could blame me for being curious, even though he had miraculously come back. I could practically see him thinking of how to explain, and I wasn't surprised. I had come to the realization year before that things in Port Charles were never, ever simple.

"You know what jail is, Danny?" he asked me.

"Yeah" Of course I knew what jail once. Almost everyone in my hometown had either been, was a cop or had been on trial. Yup, I knew what that was too. "Uncle Spinelli told me you were in there once" I instantly saw confusion, and fear, flicker through his eyes so I decided to clarify. "To protect Michael" I added with a smile. If there was something I respected my dad for, besides loving my mom so unconditionally, it was that. How many people would've got themselves sent to jail to protect their nephew? Not many. He nodded. "Is that where you were?" he nodded again. I sighed. I really hoped he didn't do anything bad, like the things Spinelli had told me about, and the things Uncle Sonny supposedly does with Shawn. "What did you do?" I asked, curiosity, ,fear and sadness all evident in my voice, to me at least.

"I didn't do anything" he said. The gaze I shot him must've showed how confused I was, 'cause he continued. "Someone put me in jail for something I didn't do" I nodded.

"Why didn't you come out sooner?" I asked. Suddenly, my reasons had changed from easing his nerves to simply wanting to know.

"The people there, none of them spoke English, so no one could help me" he explained.

I nodded, suddenly even more intrigued by my father's life for the past ten years. I sat up straighter, crossing my legs like we did during assemblies at school. I turned towards him, sitting sideways on the couch. I had definitely inherited my mom's need for knowledge and love for investigating. I wanted to know what was really going on, why people didn't speak English, why he was sent to prison. Because, to me, something sounded fishy about my dad's story. I didn't think he was lying, I thought someone was behind his disappearance, and I wanted to know who. I needed to know who had kept my dad from me for ten years.

"You remind me of your mom when you do that" he pointed out, and it was true. Whenever something sounded fishy, my mom perked up and sat up straight, putting her knees underneath her. I had always loved it when she did that, and only recently noticed I was the same way. "You like to investigate?" I nodded. "So something sounds off to you too?" I nodded again. It was obvious. I mean, a ten year old could tell that didn't sound right. It sounded to me like someone wanted him gone, and when they found out killing him didn't work, they needed to keep him away from Port Charles, away from me. It had to be someone with enough power, either with threats or with money, to control a whole foreign prison. The only person I could come up with was the person that shot him in the first place, Cesar Faison.

See? I wasn't kidding when I decided I had inherited my mom's love and talent in investigating.

I would need to talk to my mom, or Spinelli about that later, but I kinda wanted to bond with my dad for the little while we had left before my mom got home. I smiled as I sat back down the way I normally did, one leg hanging off the couch and the other on it, still facing my dad.

"Are you coming to Georgie's later?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a second before speaking with the smile I was told didn't exist by everyone, but my mom of course.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. I smiled. He was making an effort. He wanted to make me happy. He wanted to bond with me. I nodded.

"You'll like Georgie. She's cool" I said. "She's funny. She calls you Stone Cold, like her dad. She likes computers, like her dad. She likes investigating. We play PI all the time" I said, smiling. "She likes to talk, sometimes" he chuckled softly. "And she's pretty" I added, picturing Georgie with her long blonde hair, usually braided to the side, her bluish-green eyes and her cute little skirts, which she says her mom says are 'in', whatever that means.

"Do you have a crush on her?" asked my dad and my eyes widened and felt a slight blush rise on my cheeks. I quickly regained my composure.

"No. Girls have cooties" I said, trying to stay straight faced. I turned to see him smiling, almost laughing. "What?!"

"You do" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think that?" I asked and watched as his cheeks turned a light pink. I never imagined the big, bad Jason Morgan I had heard about blushing.

"Because... I used to respond like that when people would ask me about your mom" he admitted and I gasped. My dad really was smitten for my mom. "But don't tell her"

"Your secrets safe with me" I said honestly.

"So is yours" he said, just as my mom walked it with a bag of groceries.

"What secret?" she asked.

"Nothing" we answered in sync and watched as she went into the kitchen, smiling at each other when she left the room.

* * *

Sam pulled up at the house I assumed was Spinelli and Maxie's. It was nice, very Maxie like. The rather large house had a garden out front full of flowers. It had a white trellis fence surrounding it. The walls were covered in light brown stucco with dark brown details, also stucco. There were dark blue, fake shutters beside every window. Overall, it was a nice house, for Maxie and Spinelli. For me? Not so much. She opened her door but turned back to me. Danny quickly got out of the back seat, but she didn't follow.

"You sure?" she asked me and I smiled at her concern. I nodded.

"Yeah. Spinelli... and Maxie, I guess... were good friends to me" I answered honestly. "And Danny wants me here" I added the reason for my final decision. She smiled.

"I knew you would make a good father" she said softly. "He's already got you wrapped around his finger"

I shrugged. "I love him, already" I admitted softly.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "I can tell" she said as she pulled away. "If you want to leave early, just say the word and I'll get you out of there. I know they can be crazy" I chuckled knowingly.

We both got out of the car and headed towards the open door. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw Maxie standing there, jaw dropped. Clearly, she was shocked to see me come back from the dead, not that I was surprised. She was standing in the doorway, just standing, staring in awe.

"You're... You're... You're alive?!" she managed to stutter out. I could hear footsteps in the background.

"Who's alive? Maximista?" asked Spinelli's familiar voice. Maxie raised a hand. She looked more shocked than Sam, or Danny or everyone else that knew so far.

"Ja- Ja- Ja- son..." she said.

"Stop acting like you've seen a ghost" teased Sam. I chuckled lightly at the irony. In a way, she truly was seeing a ghost, I guess. Spinelli then appeared next to her and I noticed the wedding bands on their fingers. I could hear Georgie and Danny giggling in the background.

"Stone Cold?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the Maxie/Spinelli/Jason reunion along with a little Georgie and Danny :)**

* * *

Sam had to hold back a chuckle at Maxie and Spinelli's shocked expressions. Both their jaws were dropped and they blinked rapidly, as if trying to convince themselves he wasn't there. If they were that surprised, though, she could only wonder how shocked she had looked. She looked away from the couple standing in the doorway and back at Jason, who looked equally amused by the expressions on his friends' faces.

"Spinelli... Maxie..." she said, but neither spoke. "Wow! Maxie, speechless. That's a first" she teased her best friend, finally getting a reaction. Maxie leaned over and playfully slapped her arm. "Oh good. They're alive. Or at least Maxie is" teased Sam once again.

"Sam?" said Maxie, her expression turning serious once again. "Is he really alive?" Sam nodded and Maxie's jaw dropped once again. That time, she couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Maxie rolled her eyes at Sam's laugh before turning to Jason, who was looking at Spinelli. Spinelli remained frozen in shock. Geez, thought Sam. He looks more surprised than I was. Maxie turned to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Spinelli?" she asked. When he didn't reply, she grabbed his arm arm practically dragged him into the house. Sam laughed and followed, motioning for Jason to follow. He did. "Spinelli! Stop acting like you saw a ghost and welcome our guests" Maxie scolded Spinelli as Sam and Jason walked into the room. Sam looked at him and noted the overwhelmed look on his face. She felt bad. As much as it was overwhelming for her to see him in ten years, he was seeing everyone in Port Charles for the first time in ten years. She looked back at Spinelli, who remained frozen. Maxie looked at her and rolled her eyes at her husband. "We'll be right back" she said, dragging her husband out of the room and into what Sam knew was the kitchen.

When they were gone, Sam turned to Jason. He, the man who showed no nerves, looked more overwhelmed than she had ever seen him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. His face was blank and he stared into space, where Spinelli had just been. He looked down at her and nodded, the tips of his mouth curling into a slight smile.

"I fought to come back here for ten years to see everyone, mostly you and Danny, but I missed everyone" he said.

"Even Maxie?" she asked, a sweet and amused smile on her face.

"Honestly... even Maxie" he admitted. "It's just... it's weird to see all you guys after so long. I missed you guys so much, but I missed so much" he explained. "I mean, Spinelli and Maxie have a kid together. When I left, they were broken up" She nodded. She would never understand how he felt, but could try to support him.

"It'll be okay, Jason" he said, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

The moment was ruined when Georgie and Danny came running into the room. Georgie, the carbon copy of her mother, came in stomping her feet and Danny came running after her.

"Danny! People don't come back from heaven! It's impos..." the young spitfire trailed when she saw Sam sitting on the couch with the man she had seen in pictures of Danny as a baby. Sure enough, it was his dad. "Danny?" she asked, shying away and turning to her friend.

"I told you!" said Danny, looking from his friend to his parents then back to Georgie. "He came back to see me and my mom" added the young boy proudly.

"Wow! He must really love you" said Georgie, looking back at Sam and Jason. "Dad?!" she called.

Instantly, Spinelli came into the room and went straight to his daughter. Maxie followed but stopped at the couch.

"Yes, Precious?" he asked his daughter. Georgie flashed her perfectly straight, pearly white smile. She loved that nickname.

"Would you come back from heaven for me and mommy?" she asked and Sam had to hold back a laugh. Georgie was a bright girl, but clearly she hadn't pieced together that Jason had never really gone to heaven.

"Georgie?" she called out to the girl who was like a niece to her. "Can you come here, sweetie?" She nodded and went to stand next to Sam.

"What, Sam?" she asked, her blue-grey eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, you see, Georgie, what happened to Danny's dad, Jason here" she tapped Jason thigh softly. "is a little more complicated. Jason never actually went to heaven" she tried to explain so the young girl would understand. As she explained, Maxie had taken a seat, Spinelli sat next to her and Danny had gone to stand next to his father. "Someone bad made us think Jason had gone to heaven when he didn't. Then, they got mad at Jason so they put him in a long time-out and he only got out of it a couple days ago" she continued as Maxie and Spinelli looked on, shocked. They, obviously, knew what Sam meant by 'time-out' better than their nine-year-old daughter.

"So Danny's dad came back from his time-out, not heaven?" she asked. Sam nodded. "That makes more sense" she said happily. She skipped towards Danny and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go back and play" she said, skipping away towards the playroom, but not without looking over her shoulder and calling out to Jason. "Welcome back, Stone Cold" As soon as she was gone, Maxie and Sam burst out laughing.

Once they were able to control their laughter, the conversation turned extremely serious. Spinelli remained staring at Jason, clearly curious.

"Stone Cold was imprisoned all this time?" he asked. Jason thought he had started speaking English, clearly he had returned to Spinelli lingo. He simply nodded in response. "But... How? The officers of the law claimed that it was guaranteed you had passed away" said Spinelli, in awe of Jason's survival. Sam swallowed hard at the painful reminder of the day that her friend, detective John McBain, had told her that Jason was gone, that her denial needed to end.

"Well, I was scooped up by a boat, I guess, 'cause I woke up on one. The people there didn't speak English. I think they spoke Spanish" he said honestly. As much as he believed the people in that strange city, and jail, were pretending to not speak any English, the people on the boat all spoke the same language that he could make out some words of. All but the captain, or well, the replacement captain. He was pretty sure the first one had been killed. "We arrived in this town, after months on the boat, and no one spoke English there. Then, they put me in jail for false murder charges, and only ten years later did an English speaking man show up" he finished.

Spinelli and Maxie were staring at him, speechless in surprise. Sam didn't even want to imagine her face when he had told her the story. She also couldn't help but wonder what Jason's face would look like when she told him the most prominent events of the last ten years, when he met the people he left as kids, like Molly.

"Wow! Jason... You went through so much and... survived and... came back" said Maxie. Jason nodded and looked over at where his son had disappeared to, and then down at his wife.

"I had a lot to live for" he said softly. She smiled shyly and looked down, trying to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Aww... Sam!" said Maxie, causing her friend to blush more. She then looked up at Jason. "Do you mind if I steal her for a moment?" she asked. Jason shook his head. Instantly, Maxie grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her into the halfway, where you could hear them going up the stairs.

Maxie led Sam into the surprisingly clean master bedroom. She sat down on the bed's plum purple comforter and motioned for Sam to sit in front of her. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of her friend.

"Okay, so spill" said Maxie, right away. Sam looked up at her, lost. "How'd you two get reunited?" clarified Maxie and Sam couldn't help but think the story wasn't all the much.

"Lucky came to the penthouse, arrested me and brought me to the PCPD where Jason had just been transferred to. It was all a setup by him and Dante" she said, downplaying how amazing that moment truly meant to her, and always would. It was one of the most surreal moments of her life, maybe only beat by the day she and Jason were reunited with their son.

"You must be so happy to have him back" said Maxie. Sam bit her lower lip, holding back a smile and shrugged. Yes. She was more, much more than overjoyed to have him back, but she knew it would be different. He had missed so much. Her life was different. She had lived through so much since he had left. "Sam? Come on... It's obvious your happy. You're glowing and he's been back for what? A day?" Sam found herself blushing again. Was she really that transparent? "See" She rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame me, Maxie?" she asked. "My husband came back from the dead... sorta. Who could blame me for being happy?"

"No one" answered the blond. "So... What does he know about his time away?" Sam thought for a second.

"He knows I've dated" she started. Maxie shot her a 'duh!' look. "He knows that Franco and A.J. are alive, that Michael's engaged, about Morgan's past drinking and abuse problems" she was going to continue when Maxie cut her off.

"He knows about Danny... Right?" she asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"And he knows I wasn't raped" she added, still smiling. Maxie was smiling too, but her face turned serious.

"Does he know..." she trailed off when Sam began shaking her head violently, tears falling down her cheeks. "Are you going to tell him?"

"In due time" she said. Maxie shot her incredulous look. "Soon" she clarified. "You don't just blurt out to your back-from-the-dead-husband that you ex pushed you down a flight of stairs to get you to miscarry when you refused an abortion... and succeeded to make you lose the baby" she finished softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A little info on Sam's ten years without Jason.**

**Will she tell him?**

**If so, when... and how?**

**And, I kinda need our help with this one: who is the man who did that to Sam? pm me ideas or should I invent a character?**

**Fair warning: if I invent a character, it might not be all that great but if that's what you guys want...**

**Oh and btw... the reunion will continue with Jason/Spinelli, Sam/Maxie, all four and maybe a little Georgie/Danny scene**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if there's some stuff written in the first person. I had a lot of trouble staying in the third during this chapter, for some reason. Just know, that if there is, it's in Sam's POV. **

* * *

Maxie reached over and pulled her friend into a hug. She knew Sam hated talking about such a dark moment in her life, when she was being abused, physically and emotionally, and when the only thing keeping her sane was her little boy. If it hadn't been for Danny, Maxie was willing to bet that if Sam didn't just die, she would've committed suicide. Jason had been gone for about two years at the time when the seemingly loving doctor did such a horrible thing to Sam. And that when it was revealed that Sam had been being abused by one Heath Jones, who had DID. Her husband gone and two kids in heaven, Sam had barely held onto her own sanity.

"Shhh... Sam. It's okay" she said soothingly, smoothing her friends hair. "Just know that you need to tell him and no matter what, Jason won't be mad at you for it, okay?" Sam nodded against her friends shoulder. She knew Jason wouldn't be mad or disappointed in her. It wasn't his baby, it was Silas' anyway. Not that that would matter to Jason. She knew that when she told him, he would wipe away her tears and hold her, just like he had when Lila died. He was just that kind of person. She knew he'd be supportive, and that she could tell him whenever and he'd still have the same reaction. She just didn't want to blurt it out, or tell him too soon.

"I know... I know. It's just... hard... to talk about... like when Lila died" she said softly, pulling away from her friend and wiping her tears quickly.

"I know, Sam. Trust me... I mean, I know it's not the same because it wasn't me baby, and it wasn't forced on me, but I miscarried once, remember?" Sam nodded. "But it was still hard on me, because I knew I was letting down my friends... and look, we still barely talk" added Maxie softly, sadly. The only good thing that came out of that miscarriage was Georgie. The only good thing that came out of Sam's was an out to a horrible, abusive relationship.

Maxie reached over and ran a supportive hand over Sam's arm, waiting for her friend to calm down. Eventually, her tears slowed, then stopped, and she wiped the dampness off her cheeks.

"I'm... I'm good" she chocked out, still trying to catch her breath. "It's just... the baby... it wasn't taken... in like... unchangeable... circumstances... like Lila. He took... my baby... our baby... on purpose... because... I still... I still loved... loved Jason" she said , tears rolling down her cheeks again. "But... but he can't blame me... 'cause I... loved my... my husband. I... I warned him... when we got... got together... that... that Danny's dad... Jason... would always... always be in... in my heart... and he... he accepted it... but he didn't... didn't really" she said. Maxie nodded supportively. They went over this every time her miscarriage was brought up.

"Sam... Sam... Calm down. Heath needed help, okay? He was wrong to do what he did to you, everything he did to you. You had the right to love Jason, okay? What happened to your baby was not - I repeat not - your fault. You hear me, Samantha McCall Morgan?" she said firmly. Sam looked up at the use of her full name.

"You know I hate being called that" she said, wiping away her tears again.

"I know, but it always gets your attention" said Maxie with a shrug. Sam rolled her eyes at that, despite knowing it was more than true. "Try and deny it" Sam still didn't say anything because she couldn't deny it. It was true. Maxie smiled at her success. "Told you" she teased. Once again, Sam rolled her eyes. She knew what Maxie was doing, she did it every time the topic of her baby came up. She was changing the subject. Not that I could blame her. "Now come on, Spinelli is probably already annoying Jason_ so_ much"

Sam chuckled knowingly as she followed Maxie out of her bedroom and down the stairs. As they walked by, she peaked into the playroom. She had to hold back a chuckle when she saw her ten year old son playing with a _doll_, dressing her up like Georgie was ordering him to before scooping the 'baby' into his arms sweetly, as if she were alive and fragile. Two thoughts ran through her mind. One, her son would make an _amazing_ father, one day, just like his dad. And two, Georgie had him wrapped around her finger, and it was adorable. She felt Maxie's hand grip my arm and pull slightly. She pointed to the living room, which they could see clearly. Sam couldn't help but smile at what she saw. There, on the couch, Spinelli was hugging Jason, like she expected, but, to her surprise, Jason was hugging back.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" asked Maxie, smiling on at them, much like me.

"Which part? That he's back and he was alive all this time or that he's hugging Spinelli?" she asked, chuckling softly. In all the years she and Jason had known Spinelli, she had seen the two men hug, at most, twice. That just went to show how separation makes the heart grow fonder.

They waited for Jason to pull away - knowing he would before Spinelli, who would hold on as long as possible in this scenario - to got into the living room. Neither of them wanted to break the moment between the two men. When Jason did, they walked in as if their timing was just that perfect and they hadn't been watching from the hall. Spinelli seemed to but it. _So much for him being the genius one_, though Sam. But Jason's face told her he didn't. She smiled innocently before going back and sitting beside him, to his left rather than in between him and Spinelli that time. Maxie sat on the armrest, placing her left hand on Spinelli's shoulder, showing off her engagement and wedding rings. She knew Jason had noticed, but hadn't said anything.

"So, how was your guy time?" asked Maxie, smiling at Jason. He shrugged in reply. Something told me, it wasn't much. "Well, what did you guys talk about?" she asked, still eyeing Jason.

"Maximista, Stone Cold and I were simply discussing his whereabouts and experience from the decade he spent away" answered Spinelli. She winced at the word decade. That made it sound so, so much longer, even though a decade and ten years was the exact same thing. Spinelli turned to Sam. "Fair Samantha, the Jackal believes that Stone Cold's false incarceration was less than a coincidence. In fact, the Jackal believed that one of Stone Cold and Mr. Sir's enemies was behind it" he said.

"But... but Sonny's in..." she hesitated. This was _not_ how she planned on telling Jason that his best friend, brother to him, was in jail. Nope. "Uh... Can you excuse us?" she asked and Maxie's eyes widened in realization. She nodded.

She took Jason's hand and led him out of the living room, up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. It was really the only room she could think of, since you could hear from the kitchen to the living room, the master was out of questions (not that Maxie or Spinelli would care, but still), the bathroom was just... no and the only other rooms were the playroom, where Georgie and Danny were, and Georgie's pink room, not the place for a serious conversation or for her and Jason at all. The room was surprisingly dark and rather serious, perfect for their upcoming situation (besides their own home of course). She sat down on the large, queen sized bed and motioned for him to sit too. He did. His gaze, much to her surprise, didn't seem all that confused.

"Jason..." she said softly, unsure of how to start. They don't have a 'How to tell your husband (who just returned from the dead) that his best-friend-brother-ish-guy is in jail handbook'.

"Sonny's in jail" he stated, no questioning or confusion in his voice. He was stating a fact. She looked up at him shocked at the lack of emotion in his voice. She nodded, slowly and hesitantly. "What'd he do?" he asked. There was disappointment in his voice, but not like she had expected. She expected him to be disappointed that he wouldn't see Sonny - well he still could, but you know - instead he seemed disappointed that Sonny had done something stupid enough to land him in jail. She swallowed hard, knowing he wouldn't appreciate this one.

"He, uh... he shot my dad" she said softly. "My dad, he's a mobster, a criminal, Sonny's enemy. He's Julian Jerome" she had told him that her dad was a Jerome, but not specified Julian. "He came back from the dead too" she tried to joke, but instantly saw his mood darken. Still too soon. But seriously, death in Port Charles was becoming a joke, because three-quarters of 'dead' people in this town, came back. Like Jason, ten years later and he showed up at the PCPD, of all places. "Anyway, he was trying to overthrow Sonny, and Sonny found out and long story short, shot Julian. He did spare my aunt though, 'cause she's a woman" _and Morgan's bed warmer at the time_, I silently added. This was not the time to discuss the whole 'Michael and Kiki fall in love while Morgan loves her but they think they're cousins and then find out they're not and get together. Morgan starts sleeping with her mom, my aunt, to get revenge, using her love for Danny's oncologist, her ex, Kiki's dad, my sorta-uncle who I was slowly growing to like and want and ended up sleeping with to get his mother-in-law into bed, saga'. That story was way to complicated, and bizarre, for right now. "So, uh... You won't like this part, but I pressed charges, not my dad" his face didn't shift but I still felt the need to explain. "I had just met him, and Sonny was going crazy so I turned Sonny in for that and a few other things I knew you weren't involved with" Boy was she glad she hadn't admitted Jason did anything. He'd probably be in Pentonville, again, if she had. "I'm sorry... I just... I wanted to know my-" he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

His eyes were sweet and loving, with a hint of laughter, probably because of my babbling, dancing through them. In fact, he didn't look mad at her at all.

"Sam..." he began, his finger remaining against her lips. She wanted to kiss it so badly, like she used to, but she knew where that lead and their were two issues with that. One, he had _just_ come back and she was no where near ready for that. And two, they were at Maxie and Spinelli's house, no place for their first time in ten years. "I'm not upset at you. You have the right to want to get to know your dad, even if he's Sonny's enemy. I'm just a little surprised that you left me out of your confession even when you thought I was dead" he said. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She didn't even know why she had done that.

"I just..." she tried to explain, but had nothing. He smiled.

"You don't have to explain, Sam. I'm glad you did, or I'd be back in prison, on real charges this time" he said, gratefully with a hint of somberness to his tone. She knew prison was going to be a sore subject for him, though he seemed better this time, better than after Pentonville. "How'd you do it, though, without being charged for perjury?" he asked.

"Easy" she said with a smile. "I told them about the crimes I wasn't subpoenaed for. And, I was giving them information on a major crime boss. Do you really think they'd arrest me?" He shrugged. She had a point.

"No" he said honestly. "Now, let's go back down" he said. He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm proud of you" he whispered to her. _Let's see how long that lasts_, she thought, leading the way back downstairs.

We got back to the living room to Maxie and Spinelli kissing, well... more like making out. She was used to it. She had walked in on them doing 'it' in her living room once. They scarred her for life with that one. Jason was used to it too, or at least had seen them making out before - not to mention hearing them and Maxie's admission to roleplaying - years ago. She cleared her throat, getting their attention. They pulled away from each other, a crimson blush growing quickly on both their cheeks. She laughed at both of them as they rearranged their clothing. Jason too let out a soft chuckle at the couples flustered state. She got on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"Welcome home" And he let out another laugh, making me smile.

* * *

**So I owe that whole Sonny being in jail thing to a reader who reviewed saying it sounded like Sam was hiding something about Sonny and I liked the idea (because I apparently subconsciously hate the guy cuz I'm always finding ways to make him the bad guy, somehow). Sorry I don't remember exactly who you are, but thanks :)**


End file.
